Pandemónium
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: ichigo va a un table dance con rukia. ay conocen a grimmjow y por causas de la vida se tienen que quedar una noche en su casa denle una oportunidad a este fic parejas Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nell X Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Pandemónium

Explicaciones del autor: hola soy nameless666. Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables. Bueno la historia empieza en un Table dance por lo general es de puras mujeres pero bueno pandemónium (nombre del local) va a ser mixto ósea de hombres y mujeres. Nunca he ido a un Table dance así que pues de la imaginación me lo saque. De la imaginación.

Bueno ojala que les guste y a leer.

OPT Ichigo

La noche es eterna cuando etas con Rukia.

-Vamos Ichigo no te quedes parado como menso- y como no estarlo si enfrente de nosotros se encontraba un local nocturno

Pandemónium, el nombre del local, y le quedaba como anillo al dedo; 3 escalones y un grupo de mujeres me empezaron a mandar piropos y a manosearme.

-Rukia no me gusta este lugar – le dije casi gritando la música no nos dejaba escuchar nada.

-No seas tan aguado Ichigo, nos vamos a divertir de verdad- un joven no más grande que nosotros nos designo un lugar.

-¿que nos recomiendas para beber?- el joven nos menciono unas bebidas que en nuestras vidas aviamos escuchado.

-mm ¿no tienes algo dulce?, es que no me gustan que sepan mucho a alcohol- dijo rukia.

-Les recomiendo unas medias de seda – nos vimos por un instante i asentimos con la cabeza

-pues medias de seda serán- y en un instante se fue

El lugar era bastante grande y bastante alto en medio se encontraba una tarima de 1.50 cm de largo y de ancho 3m alrededor de ella se encontraban unas mesas, el bar estaba en la esquina inferior izquierda. En la esquina derecha se encontraban unos escalones para subir a la cabina de DJ y a los baños, en la esquina superior derecha se encontraba un pasillo que llevaba a unos cuartos, donde según Rukia, te hacían un privado (que te bailen a ti solit).

-A qui tienen sus bebidas si necesitan algo mas no duden en decirlo- le dimos las gracias y empezamos a beber, era realmente dulce, pero eso era solo un disfraz tenía mucho alcohol, lo suficiente para maréame en el primer sorbo.

-Bébelo con cuidado rukia pega rápido- pero cuando me di cuenta ya se lo había acabado.

-Rukia, contrólate no debes de beber tan rápido-

Vamos Ichigo no seas tan aguado, todavía estoy bien, además no me pienso ir hasta que acabe el show –

-¿Cual show?- rukia me empezó a explicar que a la 1 de la mañana salían ls stripteases mas sexis, para eso estábamos aquí quería ver ese espectáculo, pues qué más da.

-Pero ¿por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿No le pudiste haber dicho a Orihime que viniera contigo?-

Fácil, vivo contigo, tu padre no me daría hora de llegada porque sabe que tú me protegerás, en cambio si voy con Orihime me daría y asta quizás nos quiera llevar- bueno en eso tenía razón. Pues bien disfrutamos de la música y viendo el espectáculo, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación O/O.

-ya me fastidie Rukia- pero ni siquiera me volteo a ver estaba embobada con una chica de cabello rojo y grandes senos vestida de enfermera.

-¿con que te gustan las mujeres?, yo pensé que te gustaba el camarón y no la dona- (ay que vulgar soy XD)

-cállate, que a ti te gusta el cara de papa- ok eso es un golpe bajo para mí.

-que no soy gay-

-lo que digas Ichigo-

-¿va dejemos esto, que hora son?- Rukia miro su celular y la carita se le ilumino al instante

- ya casi Ichigo, ya casi sale mi amor platónico-

- ¿rukia cuantas veces has venido aquí?-

-todos los fines de semana-

- ¿y porque me trajiste esta ves?- vale que me gusto el local sito ¿pero porque precisamente hoy?

De repente pararon la música y oscurecieron todo, poco a poco se podía distinguir una luz de color blanco en la tarima y 6 personas aparecieron, 3 mujeres y 3 hombres. Suerte la de rukia que estábamos cerca de la tarima.

-mira Ichigo es el- señalándome a uno de los stripteases, de cabello rosa

-Pero si es maricon, solo ay que verlo para saberlo- rukia me mando una mirada asesina y des pues me ¿sonrió? Creo seriamente que rukia es bipolar.

Bueno uno tenía el cabello rosa y estaba vestido de angelito, otra tenía grandes senos y era rubia vestida de marinerita pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue un stripteases de cabello azul y vestido de bombero.

-Pues ni que fuera hallowen todos disfrazados- ok ave si rukia no me suelta una bofetada, pero para mi sorpresa no fue una bofetada si no un bombero bailándonos a los 2 y su gran amigo estaba tan cerca de mi cara que podía ver los detalles.

-Ichigo ponle un billete ay-señalando sus joyas

- No seas tímido no muerdo… tan duro- mi cara se puso roja al instante saque un billete de mi chamara y se lo di en la mano pero el muy desgraciado guio mi mano hasta su bóxer negro, y se la sentí

-AHHHHHHHHH! PERO QUE ASCO NO SOY GAY!- pero ya era tarde se la había tocado y metido el billete ay. Y se había largado a bailarle a alguien más

-ICHIGO, QUE PERVERTIDO ERES- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! No soy un pervertido T.T

-Cállate, yo no guie mi mano ay, fue el- señalando al peli azul.

-pero admítelo te gusto, ¿y la tenia grande?-

-Rukia que asco no soy gay, y del susto ni me d cuenta si la tenia grande- no la verdad si la tenia grande XD

-Bueno no nos iremos de aquí hasta ver a mi amor- ok más gente desnuda y bailándome en la cara, que no me quejo pero un respiro.

- necesito un trago- alzando su mano al mesero para que nos atendiera

- tráiganos algo que pegue bien- yo solo asentí pues ya que mas da diga si o no de todos modos me la va a traer.

Y en menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos todos happy viendo de color de rosa, a no así es el local XD, y riéndonos por qué pasaba una mosca; nos dieron las 4 de la mañana la fiesta en pandemónium todavía seguía pero ya era hora de irnos.

-para encontrar un taxi a esta hora va estar imposible- y para colmo rukia estaba que ni se podía levantar, y al otro lado de karakura está mi casa.

- chico no gay, ¿te llevo?- ay estaba él, el que me hiso meter mano donde no debo.

- este, vivo hasta el otro lado de karakura-

-pues entonces te llevo a mi casa y mañana por la mañana los llevo a su casa- pues este cree que estoy pendejo o ¿qué? Irme con un desconocido, y pervertido, ni que estuviera loco.

-pero avisa en tu cas así alguien te espera, para que no te metas en problemas-bueno eso si me saco de mi mente, pues al parecer no tiene otras intenciones.

Mande un mensaje al celular de papá para que no se preocupara.

MSN:

Hi, oie nö voy a yegar my kza, nós kedms en un htel.

Ps: tkm Ichigo.

Fin del MSN

-ya, y ahora ¿qué?-

-ayúdame a subir a tu amiga a el auto- pero que auto un mustang modelo 2010, de color azul marino y 2 franjas blancas por el centro.

-lindo auto-

-Gracias, vamos abre la puerta- pobre de mí si rukia se entera que vi a gran detalle su ropa interior, es que a quien se le ocurre ponerse falda y que su amigo la acomode en asiento trasero de el auto de un stripteases, que por cierto me puso su gran amiguito en la cara ¬¬.

-bueno y a todo esto cómo te llamas, chico no gay?- carajo que no soy gay, espera dijo chico no gay?, ¿qué le respondo?, ay pues como que ¿qué le respondo? pues le doy mi nombre y ya, por pura cortesía, si eso are.

-me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, y ¿cómo te llamas tu?- formo una sonrisa de lo mas extrañamente linda y luego me dijo- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- ¿Grimm qué? Valla que los nombres de ahora están bien locos pero esto, no sé ni cómo se pronuncia.

-am y de dónde eres grimmji-

-Es Grimmjow, ponto te acostumbraras a decirlo bien, y soy de Alemania, (la verdad no pero bueno) y tengo 20 años, pero no sé cuántos años tienes tú, ¿cuántos años tienes Ichigo?- ahora que le decía es extranjero tiene 20 años si sabe que tengo 15 nos meteremos en problemas los 2. –adivina, cuantos años tengo-

-Mm tienes una mirada inocente podría decir que tienes 15 años, pero si tuvieras esa edad estarías en problemas por el lugar que el que has entrado- ah! A la primera le aserto es bueno pero debo fingir.

-un poco mas ¿no crees?-

-mm ya se unos ¿18 años?, a y aparte eres virgen- ah! Como lo supo.

- no le digas a nadie, O/OU es demasiado vergonzoso- dios mío es sitico.

El viaje fue lago, atravesamos todo karakura de sur a norte, pero después de 2 horas llegamos.

Era un condominio bastante bonito tenia jardines por donde sea, vigilancia y el estacionamiento bien iluminado, porque mejo no me mudo aquí está más agradable que en donde yo vivo ¬¬ con los vecinos insoportables.

-qué bonito lugar-

-Y espera a ver el penhouse- y rukia seguía dormida entre mis brazos.

-¿esta hasta el último piso?, no quiero escaleras- pero él me contesto con esa sonrisa tan extrañamente hermosa.

-las escaleras están atrás del edificio, son solo para emergencias tenemos que subir por el elevador.-

Dijo elevador, ay dios mío cada minuto que paso me gusta más este lugar.

-oye Grimmjow, ¿por qué viniste a Japón?-

-me gusta viajar eso es todo, te sorprendería cuantos lugares he conocido-

-menciona uno-

-Transilvania, el hogar de los vampiros, Rusia, hace demasiado frio en su capital, México, amo su comida, Francia, un lugar muy romántico, España, la corrida de toros es genial, India, muy bonita su cultura, pero demasiado pobre, también conozco…-no le deje terminar

-wow conoces casi todo el mundo, yo no salgo de mi país, ni siquiera de Karakura y cómo es que tú has salido tanto- vale que si estoy celoso, es que no es justo, yo soy guapo, tengo buen cuerpo y no tengo estos lujos.

-donde estamos-

-Rukia me espantaste, estamos en el penhouse de Grimmjow-

-vaya por fin despierta la princesa- Grimmjow con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, rukia apestando a alcohol, qué más puedo pedir que me salga el/la amante de Grimmjow y nos saque a patadas a los 2?

Entramos y en cuanto prendimos la luz, una joven de cabello verde agua se abalanzó hacia Grimmjow

-llegas tarde, me dijiste que llegarías temprano- la peli agua abrasaba a Grimmjow de una manera posesiva, me daba miedo pensar en lo que nos aria; nos miro de tal manera que hasta el mismo Grimmjow se puso nervioso.

-oye los taje a qui por que ya era muy noche, y viven al otro lado de la ciudad no los iba a dejar solos- ella nos seguía mirando fríamente.

-no me molesta, pero me preocupa el chico, su alma es algo siniestra- ¿pero qué? Esto si esta de pelos, me dice que mi alma es ¿siniestra?, ¿yo siniestro? Va no lo creo ha de ser que está muy cansada.

-Nell puede ver fantasmas, con solo tocarte te conoce plenamente, ve tu pasado y tu futuro, y por desgracia los pensamientos de uno- ok creo que el alcohol me está afectando la cabeza

-esto es una broma verdad, no existen los fantasmas, y menos personas que puedan verlos-

-¿no me crees?, es normal pero te lo comprobare- la peli agua me da bastante miedo, se acerco a mí y se quito un guante de color negro, que le cubría la mano derecha.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, tu padre se llama Isshin Kurosaki, y tienes 2 hermanas Karin e Yuzu gemelas, tu madre murió cuando apenas eras un niño- no lo podía creer en vedad puede ver el pasado

- además, esa chica, es tu mejor amiga, se escapo de su casa, porque al parecer no le gusta la vida de una niña rica y un hermano sobreprotector- wow eso si que da miedo

- bueno ya dejarlos en paz, están cansados, Nell, la chica dormirá contigo esta noche- su cara cambio totalmente de ser una niña que da miedo a una niña que tiene una sonrisa encantadora, pero quien es ella, su ¿novia?, pero es muy joven le calculo unos 15 años al igual que yo eh Rukia.

Después de 15 minutos acomodando a Rukia en la cama, Grimmjow me llevo a su cuarto y me prestó algo de ropa.

-valla pero no está nada mal muchachito, hace mucho que no veo un cuerpo tan escultural como ese- ok sí, lo admito me puse como un camarón al escuchar tal piropo departe de un hombre, pero bueno que él no está nada mal tampoco, pero,¿ PERO QUE ANDO DISIENDO? ¿QUE NO ESTA TAN MAL?

-no estoy tan bueno como tu- voltee a verlo y vi su cara de sorpresa, no entendí hasta que…

O dios mío ¿que había dicho? – no esto no es lo que piensas, no para nada, no, no, ¡NO!-

-calma calma, no te preocupes, no me incomoda, más bien me alaga- valla esto me recuerda mucho una serie yaoi que vi con rukia hace poco.

-Bueno a dormir, que ya es tarde- dicho esto me acosté en la esquina derecha de la cama y él en la izquierda, y en unos instantes se quedo dormido, pero para mi desgracia, SE DURMIO ABRAZÁNDOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Conociéndote, sé que me mataras, papá, por eso no te digo nada

Explicación del autor: hola soy yo de nuevo y les traigo el segundo capítulo. El nombre de este capítulo es algo medio loco se me ocurrió mientras dormía.

Bueno quiero agradecer a dos lectoras que me dejaron comentarios que son:

Seyak y Vico-san

Gracias por sus comentarios que me animaron para seguir el fanfic

Y a tods los que están leyendo gracias por leer.

Y sin más a leer

Era de noche, no podía dormir gracias a los ronquidos de Grimmjow, el muy desgraciado, desde que se quedo dormido abrazándome, no eh podido dormir, estoy pensando seriamente que mejor debimos haber tomado un taxi, ¿por que? Este día es fue totalmente horrible primero Rukia me lleva de paseíto por todo karakura, y me lleva a un Table Dance, donde conozco por primera vez a Grimmjow y no fue muy agradable la idea, después Rukia se pone esta las chanclas (muy borracha casi vomitando), no había ningún taxi cerca así que Grimmjow nos lleva en su carro hasta su casa, conozco a una tipa llamada Nell que tiene poderes, y no sé si es su ¿novia, su amante, su esposa, tal vez su esclava sexual?. ¿Tienes razón quien es Nell?

-deja de moverte Nell- ¡Eres un desgraciado! Tu eres el que no me deja dormir, me estas jodiendo que no me mueva.

-Baka- se lo tenía bien merecido .

Veo mi móvil, y me doy cuenta que son las 6 de la mañana, dios no eh dormido nada de nada, me voy a morir…

-¡NOOOO!- mi grito mas espeluznante, de película de terror ah salido. Guie la vista hacia el otro lado de la cama y ay estaba Grimmjow, en el piso.

-¿¡PERO QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA, POR QUE GRITAS ASI¡?- los ojos de Grimmjow estaban abiertos como platos, el cabello despeinado, y todo agitado, y sin camisa, solo con su pijama blanca con una santa negra hasta el bajo vientre(donde dan los cólicos XD), y la verdad se veía súper sexy, pero que ando diciendo sexy, bueno que va no esta demás criticar.

-lo siento es que, tuve una pesadilla T.T- vale era mentira pero no le iba a decir que no podía dormir y que por eso grite.

-vale pero no me des esos sustos ¿si?- su voz se relajo, vale me pase un poquito con el, pero no fue intencional.

Toc toc

-Quien será a esta hora?- pues no me lo esperaba la verdad, osea no es muy normal que te vengan a tocar la puerta a las 6 de la mañana.

-tengo un leve presentimiento- su cara cambio a una totalmente de fastidio

Grimmjow se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia la puerta del pent-house

-Grimm-chan, que ha pasado, escuche un grito oíble, y me asuste mucho- una señora como de 60 años, esbelta y cabello un poco gris apareció y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, después me vio a mí, y su rostro cambio de preocupación a uno de alivio.

-así que era eso, bueno perdón Grimm-chan, no sabía que estabas haciendo "eso"- ¿pero qué? No,no,no,no está muy equivocada, no estábamos haciendo "eso"

-eto- pero no pude decir nada mas por que Nell me serró la boca.

-no digas nada, esa señora ya nos conoce perfectamente nuestros gustos, y con solo tener un mes en karakura -wow apenas llevan un mes, parece como si conociera karakura desde que nacieron.

-¿y cómo lo sabe?-

-esa señora, trabaja en la noche, como recepcionista de un hotel de lujo, y siempre que llega ve entrar a Grimmjow, con un hombre o mujer- ahh! Entonces si es gay, ¡LO SAVIA!.

-Lo siento mucho Grimm-chan, no volverá a pasar, jeje- la señora tenía una hermosa sonrisa, por alguna razón se parecía a la de mi madre.

-OK, pues es hora, salir-

-Siiii, yo quiero unos huevos, a la mexicana- ¿a la que? ¿mexicana? ¿Y qué es eso?

-¿Que es eso?- Rukia se me adelanto al preguntar.

-¿No los conocen?, a ya veo, mm pues es un huevo revuelto con jitomate, cebolla y chiles- OK, en mi vida, había escuchado eso, ¿jitomate y chile?

-No entiendo/No entiendo- Rukia y yo no entendíamos nada.

-uh que no los conocen, pero si son muy ricos, oye Grimm-chan, ¿podemos invitarlos a desayunar?- pues la verdad no se me hacia mala la idea, pero solo ay un problema.

-esto no tenemos ropa limpia, nuestras ropas huelen a tabaco y cerveza-

-no te preocupes yo le prestó ropa a Rukia y Grimm-chan a ti, al parecer somos de las mismas tallas- bueno que si hablamos de tallas, Nell es mucho más voluminosa que Rukia, y ese será un problema.

-ven Rukia-chan, de ahora en adelante, serás mi amiga-

-¿te gusta el yaoi?- pregunta mas sacada de lugar que nada, pero al parecer no para ellas.

La cara de Nell se ilumino total mete.

-AHHHH! LO AMO ES LO MAXIMO, AAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Las 2 gritaban de emoción, la verdad no lo puedo creer.

-otra pervertida- la cara de Grimmjow era de un fastidio total.

-pues tu eres gay, así que no le veo lo pervertido-

-tienes razón-

De pronto me dio una curiosidad enorme de ver la ciudad desde esta altura, era realmente hermosa, toda karakura se podía ver desde a qui, el instituto, el centro comercial, la casa de Orihime, el hospital, del papá de Uryu.

-wow que hermosa vista tienen-

- la verdad es que si- la vista de Grimmjow, bajo a el estacionamiento, e inmediatamente, palideció.

-oye Nell, vístete rápido Ulquiorra nos encontró- la cara de la joven también se puso pálida.

-ya estoy, ¿que hacemos? No quiero que Ulquiorra me lleve a Alemania con mi tía- las lagrimas se desbordaban en sus meguillas, ¿Por qué le tenían tanto miedo a ese hombre?

-¿esta, lista Rukia-chan?-

-si, ¿que puedo hacer?-

-ok, bajaran por las escaleras de emergencia, y se van a algún lugar con mucha gente, me entendieron, solo mándame mensajes Nell, yo te aviso, cuando puedes volver; esto a si ¿tienes dinero o te doy mi tarjeta?-

-tengo dinero, no te preocupes-

-ok vallase, Ichigo, necesito que me hagas un favor-

- el que sea- me arrepentiré toda la vida, por haber dicho esas palabras.

-vamos a mi recamara- a paso veloz nos dirigimos a ella, serrando la puerta con llave.

-desvístete- ¿QUÉ?

-hazlo, no vamos a tener sexo, va ser solo apariencias- ok esto es demasiado primero me desvisto y luego que?

-tu solo as lo que te digo no hables y ya- me desvestí lo mas rápido posible, cuando quede total mente desnudo, Grimmjow, me aventó a su cama y las revolvió un poco , me mojo todo el cuerpo , y el cabello, y el también se desvistió.

-espera que haces-

-cuando suene el timbre y abra la puerta, aparecerá mi primo, Ulquiorra, se quiere llevar a Nell, a Alemania, así que escucha con atención, vas a fingir, que estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, vas a gemir, como si deberás lo estuviéramos haciendo ok- esto yo no se nada de eso, pero este no es el momento para eso.

-pero no se como se hace-

Tin, ton

-ya llego empieza a fingir- ahh! NOOO! No se nada de esto T.T como sufro estoy debajo de un hombre nada mas y nada menos que con el cuerpo del mismo Apolo.

-pero ya te dije que no se, gemir…- dios es vergonzoso U/U

-Entonces abre las piernas, are que gimas, como puta en selo- ahh! Mis ojos no podían estar mas abiertos dios que miedo, no quiero, este es el momento para correr por mi vida, pero no puedo porque esto es puro teatro, ¿verdad?

-No voy a dejar que por tu culpa se lleven a Nell a Alemania así que prepárate- trague muy pero muy hondo; dios que sabe lo que me ara este animal a mi.

Se escuchar como abrían tocaban con mas desesperación, asta que seso y una voz profunda y grabe decía algo en otro idioma.

-öffnet die Tür Grimmjow- (abre la puerta Grimmjow) no se quien rallos es pero me da mala espina

Grimmjow se levanto de enzima mío, y se puso unos pantalones sin siquiera ponerse bóxer ni nada.

-voy a abrir la puerta, y vas a fingir que te deje a media … para que se valla mas rápido- puff me eh salvado, pero fingir que me quede a medio… no es muy lindo que digamos.

Se podía escuchar la platica de aquellos 2 pero como no se Alemán pues no le entendí nada.

-Ulquiorra Sie hier-(Ulquiorra, que haces aquí)- al escuchar esas palabras, provenientes de la boca de Grimmjow, algo en mi interior, me hiso sentirme realmente extraño.

- nicht offensichtlich ist, kam ich zu mir nehmen Nell, und Ihr geht nicht zu verhindern- (no es obvio, vine a llevarme a Nell, y tu no lo vas a impedir)-

Esto me recuerda mucho cuando me pongo a ver el DVD de Tokio Hotel de su gira del disco zimmer 286, pero a qui no vienen subtítulos ¬¬ mierda. A por cierto soy gran fan de Tokio Hotel (y yo también XD)

- Laß mich und sage mir, wo Nell, Grimmjow- (deja de molestar y dime donde esta Nell, Grimmjow)

- Ich weigere mich, als auch wenn man bemerkt, ich bin beschäftigt- (me niego, además si no te as dado cuenta, estoy ocupado)

- Nun, Betrieb, dass Sex mit einer anderen Frau "?- (así, asiendo que, teniendo sexo, con ¿otra mujer?)

- Nein, du bist mit einem netten japanischen Jungen, Jealous falsch? (no, te equivocas, con un lindo chico japonés, ¿celoso?)

-**Ichigo, ven, te voy a presentar, mi querido, primo Ulquiorra- ok esa es mi llamada tengo que salir , me pongo rápido los pantalones, y abro la puerta, para encontrarme con, nada menos que el hijo de **_**Edgar Allan Poe…**_

Papá creo que me eh metido en muchos problemas…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok es mi primer fic ya lo saben así que es la primera ves que escribo escenas tan cachondas,

Abro la puesta y lo primero que me encuentro es a mismo hijo de Edgar Allan Poe, delgado, tan pálido que hasta parecía muerto, el cabello negro revuelto no mas largo que apenas rosando sus hombros, y unos penetrantes ojos de el color de jade, intensos, inexpresivos, no es la primera ves que veo a un hombre "Dark" pero si la primera ves alguien tan inexpresivo como el.

Por pura cortesía le salude, pero no mas, me daba miedo, esos ojos, como si me estuviera analizando, y viéndome con odio, y lastima a la ves, de que se trataba todo eso, no lo entendía, pero, no son asuntos míos.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki?, pobre idiota, ojala que solo te acuestes con el, pero te voy a aconsejar, que no te enamores de el, es una vestía, ansiosa de por devorarte el corazón y sin alma-esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, que quería decir aquella persona.

- deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza, estoy muy ocupado- Grimmjow me agarro del brazo y me llevo a su habitación, tumbándome en la cama, y serrando la puerta con llave.

Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro con esa voz tan sensual y profunda que tenia

-¿estas listo para fingir?- no, no lo estaba jamás en mis 15 años estaba tan nervioso por aquello. No estaba nervioso porque me agarrar "ay" pero si me daba miedo que el me la agarrara.

- esto pero me da pena y estas tu enfrente-

- no me importa, empieza a mastúrbatela- nervioso pero decidido, agarre mi miembro y lo empecé a masturbar lentamente, que me viera alguien me estaba poniendo claramente rojo, pero a un así no lograba encontrar ese placer, que tanto deseaba para que acabara esto.

-no funciona- le dije entre jadeos, el solo izo una mueca en la cara como de preocupación y después me abrió las piernas, dejando al descubierto mi miembro, nada excitado.

-¿que piensas hacerme?- no me respondió, solo me vio con esa mirada tan seductora, y con sus manos, agarro mi mimbro y lo empezó a masturbar, mi cuerpo se sintió extraño, por primera ves era tocado por alguien que fuera yo y in que yo estuviera de acuerdo, empecé a sentir una excitación tan grande, me revolvía entre las sabanas recociéndome de placer, mis gemidos no los podía ahogar de tanto placer, era maravilloso con eso, coco después empezó a lamerlo, cuando su lengua roso mi miembro sentí un placer inigualable, intentaba controlarme pero soy de carne y hueso, me gustaba, no lo podía evitar.

-para, no aguanto- le dije entre gemidos y jadeos pero no le importo solo simplemente metió toda su boca en mi miembro sintiendo la gloria.

Opt Ulquiorra

En la habitación de Grimmjow, se escuchaban los gemidos de Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel niño de apenas 15 años que acababa de firmar su pacto con el diablo.

No lo soporte mas y me largué de ese maldito infierno, después buscare a Nell.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, haciendo que inevitablemente una lagrima callera.

-No soy tan débil para llorar ahora- abrí la puerta y me largué de ese maldito infierno.

Opt Ichigo

Me sentía en el cielo y al mismo tiempo en el infierno, cada una de esas sensaciones me excitaban más, hacia que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer.

Saco si boca de mi miembro ya bastante excitado, para después lamer un poco mas abajo si saben en donde.

-para que haces, no deja eso- mi cara se ponía cada ves mas roja-

- tranquilo te va a gustar- primara palabra que dice desde que empezó todo

su lengua entro por mi cavidad sintiéndome bastante extraño . gemidos y mas gemidos no los podía evitar se sentía tan extrañamente bien.

-Grimmjow, no aguanto, es demasiado placer- en su rostro se formo esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy.

- lo siento pero no voy a parar- y así fue lamio uno de sus dedos para después meterlo sin mucho cuidado dentro de mi, sintiendo una punzada horrenda.

-GRIMMJOW, ME DULE, DEJA SEO YA,- Las lagrimas empezaron a salir pero no le importo y continuo con lo suyo.

-GRIMMJOW, POR FABOR, DETENTE- al parecer se enojo por que cuando le dije eso saco su dedo y no me volteo a ver.

-¿Que pasa?, ya se fue- ay que inocente soy la verdad.

No me contesto pero me volteo a ver , formo una sonrisa diabólica, pero quien no si estoy en bolas mojado, rojo jadeante y con las piernas abiertas dejando todo mi pene excitado a la vista de cualquiera.

-¿Por que esa sonrisa?, ¿que haces?- sea abalanzó sobre mi y empezó a besarme el cuello descontroladamente, eso nos éxito a los dos porque la verdad si me gusto.

-Ichigo, te deseo, se mío- esas palabras me hicieron salir de mi mundo, pero que estaba haciendo, estoy apunto de perder mi virginidad anal, y non un tipo que acabo de conoces, pero esas carisias ese aroma, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, me enloquecían, quería que le lo hiciera como un animal.

Un beso salvaje me saco de mis pensamientos, era el besándome con tanta pación que no me negué enrosque mis manos encima de su cuelo para hacer más profundo ese beso tan al estilo animal.

-Asómelo como un animal- al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Me dio a lamer 2 dedos suyos, mientras yo lo veía con deseo y lujuria.

-no detendré, aunque lloriquees, grites, supliques-

Primero fue un dedo, se sentía extraño, me sentía invadido en mi interior pero era extraño no me incomodaba, empezó a moverlo un poco, y ahí si sentí muy pero muy extraño.

-me siento extraño, ¿que me estas haciendo?-

-solo hago que te acostumbres por que cuando te la meta te va a doler hasta el carajo así que relájate- deje de entumecer mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por las sensaciones.

Empezó besando mi cuello, y poco a poco fue bajando con su lengua asta llegar a mis excitados pezones y los empezó a lamer y morder con una lujuria única.

Siguió bajando asta llegar a mi bajo vientre y de repente…

"Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

To the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm"

mi maldito teléfono empezó a sonar con la cansío de monsoon, ¿ya había dicho que me gusta Tokio hotel?

-¿es tuyo ese teléfono?- señalando mi pobre celular, con caudadas, estampitas arrancadas de chappy, y de color naranja (tenía que ser como el de tito kubo)

-jeje si es mío, me permites levantarme- indicándole que se parapa es que estaba ensima mio y no me podía mover

-ohh! Claro perdón- me incline un poco para poder recoger mi celular del piso y checar el numero , pero para mi sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que mi queridísimo padre.

-¿por que no contestas?- como iba a contestar con el escuchando todo.

-este, puedo usar tu baño-

-claro, esta detrás de esa puerta con el espejo- camine con el celular todavía sonando (y desnudo también)

"I'm fighting all this power

Coming in my way

Let it send me straight to you

I'll be running night and day

I'll be with you soon

Just me and you

We'll be there soon

So soon"

-¡Maldita cosa deja de sonar ya!- Grimmjow me miro extrañado, pero no me dio importancia, después de serrar la puerta conteste el teléfono.

-¿hola?,¿ papá?¿como dormiste?-

-QUE TE PASA ICHIGO, TE ESTUBE ESPEANDO TODA LA NOCHE Y TU NO ME LLAMASTE, ALMENOS SI TE UBIERAS IDO SOLO NO ESTARIA TAN PREOCUPADO, ¿PERO DONDE ESTA RUKIA?(ay con este hombre)

-esta dormida, estaba muy cansada - me pegue a la pared sintiendo la fría loseta en mi espalda, dejándome deslizar asta el piso.

-MALDITO ICHIGO, ¿QUE LE AS ECHO?, ¿DONDE ESTAS? VOY POR TI AHORA MISMO- ok ya me tenia asta las*** , no me voy a acostar con esa plana, si acaso con*** (con migo claro esta XD) puff, no se, iba a perder mi virginidad anal con un conocido de apenas unas horas, pero que pasa con migo, asta le eh dicho que me lo haga como un animal, PERO TENIA QUE CONTESTALE AL DESGRACIADO ESE DE MI PADRE.

-Y SI ME LA LLEVE A LA CAMA ¿QUE?, ¿QUE ME VAS AH HACER', APARTE ¿QUE TE INTERESA DONDE ESTE?, ES MI VIDA, DEJAME POR UN DIA DE MOLESTAR- dicho este colgué el teléfono y lo apague, me levanto del piso, y abro la puerta; empiezo a vestirme, Grimmjow ya estaba vestido, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿no seria mejor que te bañaras?- mm tenía razón apesto

-aparte nos podemos bañar junto- mm no me parece mala la idea.

-mm, se atoro el cierre de mi pantalón no me lo puedo quitar,¿ me ayudas, para que me pueda bañar?-

Se acerco a mi y bajo sus manos asta el cierre, liberándome de mis pantalones o trabes, después me agarro de la cadera, y me llevo a el baño abrió la llave, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba saliendo agua caliente, nos metimos los 2 , el agua era demasiado caliente, pero no nos importo, estábamos mas entretenidos besándonos, tocándonos que si el agua estaba caliente. Mis manos estaban total mente extendías como si quisiera tocar su espalda y memorizarla total mente.

-ahh! Me quema- me moví instintivamente pues el agua ya no estaba nada tolerable, serramos un poco el agua caliente y abrimos un poco el agua fría para que quedara agradable.

-¿asi esta mejor?-

-si, gracias- y en un momento a otro se me paso una idea en la cabeza.

-upps, se me a caído el jabón- (ya saben lo que pasa después) mis intensiones eran claras para los 2 y al parecer Grimmjow las capto de inmediato

Otra ves tenia la oportunidad de que me hiciera suyo pero el destino es cruel con migo, ahora no era mi celular sino el de Grimmjow sonando, pero lo que me llamo mas la atención, fue el modelo del celular, pues era el mas novedoso y caro de Japón.

-tu celular, es increíble-

-gracias-

-quien es si se puede saber-

-es Nell, dice que ya va para alla, por que vio a Ulquiorra cerca del centro comercial- ohh! Así que ya se había ido, la verdad no siquiera me di cuenta, pero pobre chica . ¿por que quera el hijo de de _Edgar Allan Poe llevarse a Nell?._

_Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza pero mejor disfruto mi baño, o lo que queda de el ._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 enamorada de ti

Hola, hola nos volvemos a ver, solo quiero decirles una cosa este capítulo es Yuri si no te gusta el Yuri no leas este capítulo pero también salen más cosas de la pareja principal. Al final de el capitulo voy a aponer un resumen para que no te pierdas en la historia.

Opt Rukia

estaba tan feliz de encontrar una amiga, tan parecida a mí, fue como cosa del destino, fue hermoso.

Por fin acabaron los días donde Ichigo no las pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo, viendo ropa, anime, y viendo yaoi claro.

-Rukia-chan, ¿que piensas?- pienso en lo maravilloso de tus ojos y tu cabello verdoso.

-ahh!, no en nada en particular, solo estaba viendo que comprar- mi hermano siempre me depositaba dinero, en mi cuenta bancaria a si que podía comprarme lo que quisiera.

- mira esta blusa me gusta para ti Nell- era una blusa negra y bordada con barias sakuras de color rosa.

- ay esta muy bonita, y en perfecta para esta falda- me enseño una minifalda, negra con un cinturón rosa y unas cadenas colgando.

-ay que bonita, falda, pruébatela se te vera hermosa- nos metimos al mismo vestidor, ya que no quedaba otro y no quisimos esperar. Nell se empezó a desabotonar la blusa blanca, dejando ver que esa blusa le quitaba gran cantidad de busto.

-¿ me puedes pasar la blusa que me diste?-

-a si no ay problema- des pues de abotonarse la nueva blusa y se empezó a quitar la falda.

-mierda-

-¿Qué?

-es que se me atoro el sierre de la falda y no me la puedo sacar- me acerque mas a Nell (si se podía mas por que parecían sardinas).

-yo te ayudo- solo se le había atascado, en un santiamén ya estaba la fada abajo, dejándome ver sus lindas pantaletas blancas con un holán negro, se me puso a piel de gallina, con solo verla en esa polisón.

-¿oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-claro, cual-

-pues ¿te gusto?- ok eso si me hiso quedarme con la boca abierta

-pues te me haces linda y todo eso-

Después de decir eso ella me beso con una pación que nunca abia sentido, era extraño pero lindo a la vez, nos empezamos a profundizar mas ya que ella me quito la playera de chappy que tenia y me desabrocho el bracier, lamiendo mis pesones que cada segundo se iban oniendo mas exitados.

Lo mismo le ise yo mientras ella me besaba y tocaba yo le qutaba todo lo demás de ropa, me marabille al ver tal cuepo escultura, unas caderas hermosas , unos senos enormes, y esos mechones de pelo asiendo que se vira mas apetitosos sus senos.

-yo también quiero- le dije señalando su pecho

-Y porque no los tomas- iba bajando mi lengua poco a poco hasta llegar a sus senos y lamer sus rosados pezones, poco a poco iba bajando mi mano con lentitud hasta llegar a sus pantaletas; para empezarla a masturbar con mis dedos.

-ahh!, se siente bien- la cara de Nell se estaba poniendo un poco roja, tal ves de la pena, pero la verdad es que yo también estaba nerviosa, siempre había soñado con que fuera especial, con el chico que me gustaba pero poco a poco perdí el interés en los hombres (los pocos que quedan) , y llega esta hermosa joven , y estamos en un vestidor masturbándonos mutuamente, no es precisamente lo mejor pero me gusta.

-acuéstate en el piso- me dijo en un leve susurro, me acosté en el piso y me separo las piernas con delicadeza, besándome mi pantaletas color sosa claro.

-me gustan tus pantaletas-

-a mí las tuyas- las 2 sonreímos y nos besamos nuevamente, con mis manos empecé a acariciar sus senos y ella los míos (los pocas que tiene)

Ya estábamos haciendo bastante rudo, como para llamar la atención de la chica del vestidor.

-¿se encuentran bien?, ¿les traigo una talla mas grande?- instantáneamente dejamos de besarnos

-esto, estamos bien gracias- dijo Nell parándose y extendiéndome la mano para poder levantarme del piso.

-creo que tendremos que esperar- una sonrisa picara se nos formo en el rostro a las 2.

Nos probábamos la ropa, y nos besábamos, así que nos tardábamos demasiado tiempo mas de lo que una mujer se tarda en comprar ropa (créanme es fastidioso) saliendo de los vestidores, estaba una ventana que daba a otras tiendas, pero cierta persona nos llamo la atención, un joven de cabello negro pálido y vestido de negro estaba ablando por teléfono, Nell palideció al instante, y nos volvimos a encerrar en el vestidor, luego le hablamos a una de las chicas de la tienda y le pedimos que toda la ropa que llevábamos la íbamos a comprar pero que si ella nos la llevaba a la caja para pagarla y nosotras le damos el dinero, ella por curiosa nos pregunto por que, y le tuvimos que decir que ese hombre es primo de Nell y que la sigue, para llevarla a casa y que no queríamos, la chica nos sonrió y nos hiso ese gran favor.

Después de ese gran favor que nos hiso la chica salimos corriendo de la plaza y tomamos un taxi a la casa de Grimmjow, donde Ichigo estaba todavía.

Al entrar al taxi respiramos hondo.

-estuvo cerca-

-demasiado cerca diría yo-

Después del gran incidente que tuvimos en los probadores creo que nuestra relación de amigas cambio.

El trayecto fue largo ya que habían matado a un homosexual y la policía estaba investigando.

-pobre chico-

-no se por que la gente ase eso es muy cruel, los que somos diferentes nos discriminan- Nell tenia toda la razón es cruel matar a una persona por sus gustos, o los padres que corren a sus hijos por no tener gustos iguales a los demás.

- llegamos señoritas-

-¿cuánto va a hacer?-

-6 yenes por favor (el yen japonés equivale a 7 pesos mexicanos)-

Llegamos al apartamento y Grimmjow e Ichigo estaban viendo una película (secreto en la montaña XD)

-ahh! Foto- no la pensamos 2 veces sacamos los celulares y les tomamos una foto

-la subiré a internet-

-ni se te ocurra Rukia- tal ves vi mal, pero Ichigo parecía demasiado contento hoy (pues quien no iba a estar con ese bombón)

-esto, ¿Grimmjow nos podrían llevar a la estación mas cercana?- Ichigo le hablo como si lo conociera de toda la vida eso definitivamente es extraño.

-No- los 3 incluyendo a Nell nos quedamos viendo a el peli azul

-no los voy a llevar a la estación, los voy a llevar a su casa, eso es por habernos ayudado- puff y pensar que teníamos que atravesar toda karakura a pie me traumatizo.

Después de recoger todas nuestras cosas nos subimos en el lujoso auto de Grimmjow, pero como no se de autos no tengo idea de que modelo era.

El camino no fue aburrido, estaba platicando con Nell y Grimmjow sobre cómo era el mundo cada tipo de comida tan extraña costumbres que para unos son grotescas para otros son normales.

-oye cambiando de tema Grimmjow, ya tengo novia- mi cara , no yo totalmente palidecí en un instante.

-pues que bueno, las felicito, te hacía falta Nell- señalándonos a las 2

-¿y que piensas Ichi-chan?- dijo mi inocente novia

-pues, a mi no me importa que seas lesbiana, y además hacen bonita pareja- esas palabras me llenaron de alegría.

Después de un rato de seguir ablando por órdenes de Ichigo, Grimmjow nos dejo unas calles antes para que su padre no los viera llegar en ese lujoso auto.

-gracias por todo- dijimos los 2 al aniso y nos dirigimos a casa.

- ya llegamos- grito Ichigo pero no apareció su padre arrodillándose y abrazándome como de costumbre.

-por que llegan a estas horas, del día siguiente- la piel se nos puso de gallinas, nunca escuchamos a el papá de Ichigo actuar así.

Aquel hombre se levantó de el sofá y nos miro con una cara de pocos amigos, en un momento se me ocurrió utilizar la clásica actuación que utilice para excusarnos de el regaño de e maestro de deportes (cuando Ichigo sale en la tele) .

-oh señor Kurosaki, es que Ichigo tomo demasiado y estaba muy borracho, aparte ya era muy noche y no había taxis, ah si que tuvimos que hospedarnos en un hotel, apenas Ichigo le pudo mandar un mensaje antes de quedarse dormido. Todo fue mi culpa por no detener a Ichigo, oh señor Kurosaki perdóneme- y para hacerla mas de actuación me pique el ojo para que soltara una lagrimita.

-maldita- dijo Ichigo casi inaudible, pues le había echado toda la culpa.

-¡MALDITO ICHIGO, POR QUE NO ERES MAS RESPONSABLE!- aquel hombre se abalanzo en mis piernas, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿no te hiso nada verdad Rukia-chan?-

-no, señor Kurosaki-

- no, se lo hice ayer, pero hoy la matare- Ichigo me estaba estrangulando con los ojos, por primera ves me dio miedo T.T

- pues bueno ya que paso todo, !QUEDAN CASTIGADOS¡-

-¿QUE?- NO!, me castigaron por culpa de Ichigo, NO!'


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 Sorpresas

Puff, era lunes por fin, un día tan alegre, para muchas personas no lo es pero para 2 adolecentes castigados era la gloria. El castigo consistía en ser los sirvientes de mi papá por todo el resto del fin se semana, y valla que nos trato como esclavos.

Un ejemplo. A las 3 de la mañana nos levanto porque tenía ganas de unos tacos,¡QUIEN SE LEBANTA A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA POR UNOS TACOS!

Después de comer sus tacos, que por cierto fueron 2 ¬¬, nos puso a hacer ejercicio por que según el nos atascamos y no aviamos probado bocado desde la cena, SE ESTABA VENGANDO!

-pero se ven horribles ¿que les paso?- preguntaba, una chica peli naranja de grandes atributos (por cierto me cay mal)

- no pudimos dormir, por culpa del papá de Ichigo-

- ¿porque?, ¿qué les hiso?-

-nos trato como esclavos, Orihime, y todo por la culpa de Ichigo- Rukia y sus actuaciones de teatro ¬¬U

-pues que mal, pero me imagino que estudiaron para el examen de hoy- \(°o°)/ así nos pusimos los 2 después de acordarnos del dichoso examen, y como locos nos pusimos a estudiar, para ver que se nos quedaba y no salir tan mal en el examen.

-buenos días chicos, a sus lugares por favor- la maestra había llegado, palidecimos tanto que parecíamos muertos y la maestra la muerte.

-se encuentran bien jóvenes, no se ven bien-

- s…sss…si, estt…amoo…sss bi…eenn- se nos hiso un nudo en la garganta no podíamos hablar, apenas podíamos respirar.

-bueno, hoy se une a este grupo un nuevo alumno- AHHH! Que feliz, no abra examen hoy XD.

-pasa, no muerden- todos fijamos la mirada en la entrada de el salón y nos encontramos con Nell. Espera ¿Nell?¿que hace aquí?¿ no me digan que es la nueva alumna?

-¿NELL? , ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Rukia corrió a abrasarla.

-mi hermano dijo que ya se canso de mi maestro particular- sonrió ante su respuesta

-bueno no sabía que se conocieran, te puedes presentar a la clase por favor-

-hola, mi nombre es Nell, y vengo de Alemania- (el nombre es más largo pero me da pereza ponerlo)

-puedes sentarte a lado Toshiro-kun- pensándole un poco, no le toco mal lugar, Toshiro es un buen alumno aunque se salta las clases y se la pasa jugando con su celular.

Nunca faltan las preguntas para todo alumno nuevo que llega a una escuela, y Nell no era la acepción, peguntas como ¿Por qué estas en Karakura y no Alemania? O ¿Cómo es Alemania? Pero al parecer a Nell estaba feliz respondiendo a las preguntas.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todo mundo quería almorzar con ella, las chicas y claro algunos chicos también, pero yo la quería hablar con ella de un asunto.

Me dirigí al grupo de las amigas de Rukia y todas se me quedaron viendo.

-señoritas- no me dejaron acabar de hablar porque ya me estaban diciendo "Ichigo ya tan rápido quieres ligar con Nell-chan, eres un atrevido" al oír esos comentarios me puso un poco rojo y enojado, carajo pero yo soy gay,¿ ESPERA QUE DIJE?¿QUE ERA GAY? Necesito un terapeuta.

-solo quiero peguntarle algo- dije alzando un poco la voz, a lo que ellas no le pareció, porque me veían feo, pero es que yo no tengo la culpa es que empiezan a decir cosas sin sentido T.T

Nell dejo su comida y saco su celular del suéter y empezó a teclear un número

-ese es su número- me sorprendió saber lo que le iba a decir pero luego me acorde que tiene poderes ¬¬ . pero me dio tanta risa ver la cara de (°0°) de las chicas.

-¿y dónde está ahora?-

-en la casa, te doy la dirección, dame un papel- Rukia le dio una servilleta que tenía en su bolsillo y con su delineador me escribió la dirección. Tenía muy bonita letra a pesar de haberla escrito en una servilleta.

Le devolví su celular y me lleve la servilleta al bolsillo y me fui corriendo a una salida escondida oculta donde me iría a casa de Grimmjow.

OPT Nell

Estaba tan feliz de por fin estar en una escuela libre de tanto maestro particular, a la hora del almuerzo Rukia me llevo con su grupo de amigas y todas me preguntaban muchas cosas, no podían creer que era alemana, pero a mi no me importaba me sentía feliz de tener muchas amigas y todas amantes del Yaoi.

Sentí la presencia de Ichigo y no tenia que usar mis poderes para saber lo que venia

Después de darle todo lo que quería se fue claro como todo caballero dándome las gracias.

Rukia y yo sonreímos al aniso y todas se nos quedaban viendo como diciendo ¿estás locas qué?

-chicas ay que presentarnos, y hacer un banquete a nombre de nuestra nueva amiga y enemiga- (por eso del club de fans de Ichigo)

Una a una se iban presentando, cada una tenia nombres tan extraños que me costaba pronunciarlos :D

Sonó el timbre para regresar a las clases pero no veía a Ichigo por ninguna parte.

-sabia que quería verlo pero no pensé que tanto- me comento Rukia a lo cual yo me empecé a morir de risa. Ichigo me tenía un poco preocupada pero mis nuevas amigas me decían que era muy normal que Ichigo se saltara clases.

Yo estaba sentada alado de un niño, si creo que es un niño de cabello blanco y ojos de jade (a mi en lo particular no me gusta, pero bueno. Fans de Toshiro, lo siento)

-hola, tu nombre es Toshiro-kun ¿no?-

-dime Hitsugaya-

-ok Hitsugaya, veo que estas entretenido con ese juego, ¿de qué trata?-

-es el juego de Mario, es un clásico en todo el mundo-

-enserio, yo amo ese juego, me encanta aplastar los hongos-

-¡ENSERIO TE GUSTA!, ¡YO SOY UN FAN!-

-Toshiro-kun, Nell-chan, guarden silencio- la maestra nos había cachando

-después hablamos- los 2 sonreímos, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-cambiando de tema, faltan 4 meses para que acabe el año, así que les parece si nos vamos de excursión- todos asimos una expresión de sorpresa no me lo esperaba que emoción, un viaje.

-pero, lo van a pagar ustedes-

-a que se refiere profesora-

-pues verán, ya están grandecitos así que van a trabajar y conseguir dinero y cada 15 días darán un mínimo de 16 yenes (son más o menos 100 pesos mexicanos)-

-¿pero a donde vamos a ir?- Orihime, pregunto entusiasmada.

-mm, no se denme ideas-

-vamos a escalar las montañas- un chico que ya me había llamado la atención, su cabello era de fuego y tenia tatuajes de grecas por todo el cuerpo (no pregunten como Nell sabe que las tiene en todo el cuerpo)

-me parece buena idea, sería interesante- comento la profesora

Como niños de secundaria, apunto en el pisaron (bueno la verdad no sé cómo sea en la preparatoria ya que soy de secundaria XD)

-y si vamos a la playa- un chico de cabello café que intento abrazarme esta mañana había opinado ir a la playa, pero tengo entendido que Karakura está a solo 30 minutos de la playa, y no veo el caso.

- pero que flojo eres- la profesora lo miraba muy seria.

-perdón-

-¿otra idea?- estaba pensando, que tal si les agradaba mi idea.

-profesora, que tal si vamos a esquiar- todos me miraron con emoción

-!SII¡- todos dijeron al aniso y eso me hiso feliz, muy feliz .

Tal ves me acople bien a esta escuela, solo me falta un trabajo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 locuras interminables 1

Opt Ichigo

Me dirigía a mi casa para cambiarme y poder ver a Grimmjow (se va a cambiar para que no le descubra que es menor de edad)

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una cadena de plata, y una camisa blanca con un dragón dorado en la espalda (omitamos los tenis y todo lo demás)

-pero que guapo soy- me dije mirándome al espejo para salir de mi habitación, pero de repente me puse a pensar ¿Por qué quiero ver a Grimmjow, si solo lo conocí hace 2 días?. ¿estaré enamorado?.

Al darme cuenta de la respuesta me sentí tan estúpido, sin darme cuenta gotas cristalinas salpicaban el suelo

-soy un baka, el no estará enamorado de mi, apenas si nos conocimos- me tire en la cama sentía un agujero en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta, tenía que aceptarlo estaba enamorado de un hombre y no me iba a corresponder.

Además las relaciones del mismo no eran bien aceptadas por la familia kurosaki, como lo sabia pues una ves Yuzu le dijo que le gustaba otra chica, bueno fue como un culetazo de agua fría para nuestro padre al grado de cambiar a Yuzu a otro salón, así que me rindo tengo varios factores en contra, mi familia, la edad, clase social, y lo mas importante no me ama.

Me giro hacia la ventana y veo el cielo azul como el color de ojos de ese hombre y con una sonrisa en los labios cierro los ojos para soñar que estoy con el una ves mas.

OPT Grimmjow

*gemidos*

-Ahh!, mas, tu si sabes Grimmjow, dame mas-( creo que ya saben lo que esta asiendo Grimmjow)

-calléate eres muy escandalosa- pues como ves (leen) estoy con una mujer de cabellera negra y cuerpo de diosa, ¿pero quien es?la verdad no lo se solo me la estoy *** por que tenia ganas y además no esta Nell.

Tuve que mandar a Nell al instituto por que tuve una pequeña pelea con su profesor, la verdad ya me había hartado el tipo ese, era atractivo y todo pero no soy de los hombres que quieren una relación ( para las que no entender esto, tenía relaciones sexuales con el profesor de Nell)

-Me corro Grimmjow- de tanto estar pensando no me di cuenta que sigua haciendo "eso".

-ahhh!- por fin había acabado todo, salí del cuerpo de la mujer de cabello negro y me empecé a vestir.

-amm, ¿cual era tu nombre?-

-Ariasu Asari- (el nombre y los apellidos existen pero no se si la persona exista XD)

-bien Ariasu, el baño esta detrás de ese espejo- dicho esto se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño.

Se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas chocando contra el piso, y me puse a pensar,¿ por qué me siento tan vacio? Antes tener sexo no me molestaba pero esta ves algo en mi estaba cambiando ya no me sentía tan lleno como antes, la verdad es que jamás me sentí completamente lleno( me refiero a lleno como feliz con un motivo para vivir).

-deja de pensar en pendejadas- me dije a mi mismo.

Después de un rato Ariasu salió de mi baño y empezó a vestirse.

-fue bueno, te dejo mi numero de celular en el espejo- con su labial rojo sangre y una letra bastante bonita dejo su número de celular y su nombre, tal ves algún día le hable.

-bueno nos vemos- después de despedirme de ella cerré la puerta, instintivamente me fije ver el reloj tenia media hora para recoger a Nell del instituto.

Un baño un poco rápido para quitarme el olor a sexo.

-tendremos que perder el glamur hoy Grimmjow- agarre lo primero que encontré, como soy de los hombres que me gusta la puntualidad (yo amo la puntualidad) sin perder un minuto mas llame al el vigilante que preparara mi auto último modelo.

En unos 5 minutos ya estaba conduciendo hacia dirección del instituto.

Al parecer había llegado 5 minutos antes así que me puse a fumar un poco en la espera de Nell

-Grimm-chan- como me molestaba que me dijera así pero también era la forma en que ella me decía "hermano", la verdad es que Nell y yo somos medios hermanos, pero los 2 nos queremos como si fuéramos unos hermanos normales, aunque ciertamente si me vieran en la calle con ella dirían que soy su padre.

-¿como te fue?, ¿te divertiste?-

-si fue fabuloso, ay muchos chicos extraños y divertidos, hice muchos amigos y Rukia-chan estudia en este instituto- así que la chica de la otra ves estudia aquí, y donde estará el chico ahora.

-oye Grimm-chan, puedo ir a la casa de Rukia-chan-

-¿paraqué?- si tal ves sea un poco sobre protector pero con mi querido primo Ulquiorra rondando Karakura no creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola.

-es que la profesora a dicho que nos vamos a ir de excursión y que para lograrlo tendríamos que buscar trabajo-

-la bruja dejo ¿QUE?-

-que tendríamos que buscar trabajo-

-Nell-chan ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?, ahh! Hola- abrí la puesta trasera de el auto a Nell pero creo que no entendió.

-súbete-

-pero voy a ir con Rukia-chan-

-las voy a llevar yo- la cara de las 2 cambio drásticamente de confusión a alegría.

-pero nada de acaramela ditas en mi auto entendido- si era cierto que tenia sexo con quien quisiera pero jamás en mi adoradísimo auto.

-¿y bien como les fue?- tenía que hacer platica con mi cuñada "la plana" para que Nell no me estuviera echando su choro (cuando digo choro me refiero a su sermón)

-pues fue bastante divertido- Nell estaba tan emocionada, y eso me hacia feliz, al menos ella lo era, eso es bueno.

-y Rukia-chan, te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-si-

-donde esta el chico de cabello naranja, Kurosaki-kun, ¿no?-

-ahh!, "ese" baka, no se presento a la escuela hoy-

-asi que todavía va en preparatoria-

-si, es un idiota ¬¬-

-bueno y por que tan enojada con el- si lo admito me intereso ese chico, tal ves me lo devore en unas 3 dias.

-su padre, nos castigo a ambos por no llegar anoche, no es su culpa por no llevarnos, si no porque el baka se puso a pelear con su padre y nos castigaron- no lo podía creer me hablo de tu osea que le pasa a esta mocosa plana.

-ya llegamos-

-adiós Grimm-chan- bueno de regreso a el trabajo que se me hace tarde.

Opt Ichigo.

-adiós Grimm-chan- me asome a la ventana y ay estaba el hombre de cabellera azul igual que sus ojos en su auto último modelo.

Me apresure a quitarme la ropa para fingir que me estaba bañando.

-mierda, apúrate- me decía a mi mismo, me empecé a amarar la toalla a la cintura cuando…

-¿ICHIGO, MALDITO QUE HACES?- del susto se me resbalo la toalla de la cintura (mm Ichigo en toalla *¬*)

-¡MALDITA RUKIA, QUE HACES ENTRENDO DE ESA FORMA!-

-Ichigo, pero que bueno estas *¬*- gire mi cabeza hacia la persona que había hablado y ay estaba Nell viéndome de la forma mas lujuriosa posible, y es que por el susto no me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído la toalla.

-AHHHH!, PERO QUE DEMONIOS- corriendo me meto al baño con la cara tan roja que parecía un jitomate.

-Ichigo-kun, sal del baño que te quiero ver en pelotas-

-¿ESTAS PACHECA O QUE?- (cuando me refiero a pachec no me refiero al escritor ok es como un invento mio de la palabra loc)

Cuando estaba listo para relajarme se empezó a mover la perilla de la puerta y empezaron a empujar.

-PERO QUE LES PASA ESTAN LOCAS, DEJEN LA PUERTA EMPAS,¿ NO SE SUPONIA QUE LES GUSTABAN LAS MUJERES?, ALEJENSE DE MI- de repente se paró la manija, y abrieron la puerta de un portazo.

-AHHH!, NO ME MATEN-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, SE LA A TRAGADO-

-MALDITAS, NO ME AGAN ESENAS DE HIURASHI NO NAKU KORU NI-

Puff, hoy va a ser un dia realmente difícil


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 locuras interminables 2

Opt Ichigo.

Después del incidente en el baño donde fui prácticamente violado por Nell y Rukia, tome una ducha rápida (es que le dio miedo que tal si lo intentaban violar otra vez)

-y entonces ya pensaron de que van a trabajar- me tomo por sorpresa que tuviéramos que trabajar eh ir de excursión.

-miren, ay un concurso de modelaje este fin de semana y los que ganen el premio es de ¥ 6497.00- (creo que es 1000.00 pesos mexicanos)

-ohh!, ay que participar todo el grupo para ahorrar mas dinero y pagar un hotel más caro-

-si me parece bien, pero no sabemos nada de modelaje- los 3 pensamos mucho tiempo asta que…

-ay que practicar, Rukia, tu llámales a todos, Nell tu sabes un poco de eso verdad-

-si-

-bueno serás el juez-

-ok pero tu que vas a hacer-

- obvio, yo voy a participar así que nos pondremos todos a practicar-

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección la mayoría acepto a participar y en una media hora todos estábamos en el parque.

(en el parque)

-y bien, a quien se le ocurrió esta idea tan descabellada- decía el amargado de Uryu

-a mí la verdad no me afecta- decía Mizuiro-

-para mi mejor, veo chicas lindas en trajes de baño *¬*-

-ya cállate, eres muy molesto- decía Toshiro jugando con su celular.

-no sería mejor una competencia de box-

-Ichigo en bóxers- (Nell imaginándose a Ichigo en bóxers)

-de donde has sacado eso Nell- Tatsuki dio una palmadita en la cara con el rostro de desesperación

-aunque yo ya lo eh visto en pelotas- dijo Nell con una inocencia que no era de este mundo

-EHHH!- todas las miradas apuntaban a mi

-Nell, no digas eso, es vergonzoso-

-ICHIGO!, ¿COMO QUE NELL TE VIO EN BOLAS?- ahora mi vida corría peligro con una Chiziru enfurecida

-SIGAN PRACTICANDO ENEMOS QUE GANAR EL PEMIO- me abalancé detrás de unos arbustos para que Chiziru no me encontrara pero al parecer mi idea no fue muy buena que digamos ya que salí con todo el brazo arañado por las espinas.

No me avía percatado de lo lindo que se veía el cielo hoy tan azul que me recordó a cierta persona, coloque mis manos bajo mi cabeza y serré los ojos.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué estarás haciendo?-

-te encontré- me levante de golpe antes de que Chiziru me matara

-ya tranquila-

-Ichigo deja de jugar y ven a ayudarme – me gritaba una Rukia un poco molesta.

-ya vamos-

El día se pasó bastante rápido, será simplemente que me divertí tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo, es que ver los intentos de todos por posar como las modelos resultaba un poco difícil.

Uryu, daba las vueltas muy marcadas

Chad, parecía un robot

Nell, parecía que estaba bailando y Tatsuki

Ahh! Tatsuki se ponía roja y se quedaba trabada.

-bueno ya son las 6 es hora de irme- el ultimo en irse era Chad

-YA SON LAS 6, MIERDA MI HERMANO SE PONDRA FURIOSO- gritaba una Nell enloquecida

Segundos después apareció un auto deportivo azul marino y a un hermano bastante molesto

-te dije que a las 6 pasaría por ti ¿por qué no estás en la casa de Rukia-chan?-

-lo siento Grimmjow, fue mi culpa- mi corazón latía fuertemente tan solo tener a ese hombre delante de mi me hacia sentir extremadamente feliz, pero no por eso voy a dejar que regañen a Nell

El volteo a verme y su mirada se relajo.

-no los perdono-

-ehh!- dijimos los 3

-que no los perdono-

-¿por que?- pregunte la verdad no me gustaría que Nell se viera afectada por mi culpa

Grimmjow, me miro con una cara calculadora, pero que estará pensando,

-los perdonare, con una condición-

-cual- dije de inmediato

-que hoy te quedes en mi casa y Nell en la tuya-

-¿como?- me avía quedado como piedra, en casa de el, yo, solo, con el, ahh mi corazón no lo resistirá

-claro, te lo puedes quedar toda la semana no ay problema-

-ehh y tu quien eres para decidir por mi-

-trato hecho-

-¿ehh?, ah no, espera un segundo, no, NOO!- Grimmjow, abrió la puerta trasera del auto y me aventó ay, después entrando el en la parte del conductor.

-Nell regreso por ti en una semana-

-NOOO!, AYUDENME!- grite mientras el auto avanzaba.

-¿enserio me voy a quedar una semana contigo?- mi cara estaba igual que in jitomate todo rojo.

-así es-

-pero no tengo ropa, y no me voy a quedar una semana sin ropa- ja con eso tenía que caer ahora me dejara libre

-te comprare ropa- NOOOO! No se la a tragado

-pero la escuela, me atrasare mucho-

-ya le diré Nell que te pase los apuntes-

…

-desacuerdo me rindo-

-así es mucho mejor-

-si lo que digas-

No nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el camino, me recargue en el vidrio y pude ver el atardecer bastante bonito la vedad.

Esta semana va hacer endemoniadamente larga.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 ¿quieres ser mi amante?

El atardecer era hermoso, me sentía muy feliz, y como no estarlo, voy a estar una semana a solas con el hombre que me gusta, suspire hondo mi mirada estaba perdida en aquel atardecer tan romántico. Cerré mis ojos y recargue mi cabeza en el vidrio.

-y bien cuando me o piensas contar- abrí mis ojos ah que se refería contarle ¿que?

-no te hagas el que no sabes, odio a la gente que me miente así que dilo- pero cuando se dio cuenta?

-pues bueno veras, fue para que no llamaras a mis padres y no me metiera en un lio-

-y bien?, te piensas disculpar?-

-perdón por engañarte-

-así está mejor- una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, asiéndolo ver más sexy de lo que es, bueno yo siempre lo veo sexy (yo también ay dios es que es mi dios del sexo XD)

-oye pero como te diste cuenta, de que te estaba mintiendo- es que la verdad si te lo pones a pensar no parezco mucho de 15 años

-la verdad es que no te ves mucho de 15 años, tenía mis sospechas de que fueras más joven pero Nell fue la que me dijo tu edad y porque lo avías echo- así que era por eso odio los poderes de Nell .

-bueno ya que sabes mas cosas de mi, cuéntame algo de ti-

-no te interesa mi vida- su semblante cambio drásticamente, era como melancólico pero no tenia derecho a estarme interrogando.

-solo quiero saber algo de ti, es tan malo-

-si y no te interesa-

-DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO-

-ERES UN NIÑO- la sangre me empezaba ah hervir por que se tenía que portar tan frio con migo, por alguna extraña razón me daba coraje y tristeza que me tratara así ¿porque?

Trate de aguantar las lagrimas pero no podía pequeñas gotas se asomaban amenazantes en salir, no quería llorar por cosas insignificantes, pero por que me afecto tanto?

Un leve sollozo se escapo de mis labios llamando la atención de Grimmjow, no me dijo nada seguía concentrado en el camino, bueno eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero para mi sorpresa se había detenido en alguna esquina cerca de un parque.

-¿por que lloras?-

-NO ESTOY LLORANDO, ES SOLO TU IMAGINACÍÓN- para que engañarme, estaba si por una pequeña pendejada, pero no quería que el se avergüence de mi.

-pero si estas llorando a cantaros-

-ESTOY ASÍ POR TU CULPA-

-¿POR MI CULPA?-

-SI, TE PORTAS MUY DISTANTE CON MIGO, POR QUE, SI YO TE QUIERO- al darme cuenta de la ultima palabra me tape la boca, diablos que se me había escapado por tanto coraje.

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS LO DIJE SIN PENSAR, NO ME AGAS CASO- Grimmjow no escucho nada de lo que le decía, se había salido del auto dirigiéndose a mi puerta, instintivamente me aleje de esa puerta pegándome en la otra.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, pude ver los cabellos azules de Grimmjow cubrir sus ojos.

-¿que..que pasa, estas…- no me dejo acabar la frase, reaccione unos segundos después cuando me di cuenta de que ME ESTABA BESANDO!,

No sabía que hacer si corresponder, a alejarme de el, mi cabeza decía no te alejes, y mi corazón correspóndele, BUENO DE QUIEN CHINGADOS ESTAN DE PARTE EHH?

No lo pensé más y tímidamente correspondí al beso, pocos segundos después el aire me estaba faltando así que lentamente depare mis labios de los suyos.

-eres muy lindo-

-cállate ¬/¬ - gire mi cara del lado contrario, es que es muy vergonzoso,

-te pusiste rojo, eres muy mono-

-DEJA DE ADMIRAR CADA JESTO MIO, QUE ME DA MAS PENA- era ahora o nunca donde le diría mis sentimientos a Grimmjow, pero la verdad no sé cómo decirlo, me da tanta pena.

-¿quieres ser mi amante?- no se lo que me paso en ese instante, fue miles de sensaciones a la ves, emoción, pena, coraje, emoción, alegría, y mucha pena.

-aahhmm, yo, esto, como decirlo- joder que no me salen las palabras

-¿si o no?- …* Ichigo pasa una etapa de crisis en este instante así que no sabe ni que pensar*

…

-¿y bien?-

-sss..ii.. si-

-asta tartamudeando eres muy lindo ^^ -

-jejeje, gracias- no sabia que hacer, mi cara cada ves se estaba poniendo mas roja.

-ya se puso de noche- gire mi rostro hacia atrás para ver el cielo , pero fue una mala decisión, Grimmjow me agarro descuidado, para empezar a besarme el cuello con mucha sensualidad.

Un leve gemido salió de mi garganta, pero joder que estamos en el auto, en un parque, de noche, que vana pensar .

-pa..par..a, Grimmjow- lentamente se alejo de mi, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-volvamos a casa-

-si- Grimmjow salió del auto, y se puso en el asiento del conductor para poner en marcha el auto y a mi nueva casa por una semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 y así se fue mi virginidad

Pues aquí estoy en mi nueva casa por una semana, el pequeño problema es que tengo un Grimmjow demasiado cariñoso, no me dejo ni 5 minutos sin estarme abrazando y besándome.

Por que es tan cariñoso, no me gusta, bueno si pero me siento extraño, no soy de las personas que anda abrazando a todo mundo, además es extraño ver a Grimmjow tan cariñoso no le queda.

-bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir, solo por que no voy a ir a la escuela lo que resta de la semana, no significa que este flojo-

-pero a donde vas a dormir-

-en la habitación de Nell-

-estas loco- su cara era una mescla de pobre idiota y pobrecito debería ayudarlo, pero que tendrá Nell en su habitación para que sea tan malo.

Abro la puerta y nada fuera de lo normal asta que, todas las paredes estaba tapizadas de imágenes Yaoi. Un librero lleno de mangas Yaoi, y ¿películas xxx gay?

-¿PERO QUE CARAJO TIENE NELL AQUÍ?- la risa de Grimmjow, era mas que obvia.

Salí de la habitación decepcionado tendría que dormir con el y creo que no podre dormir por mucho tiempo

-entonces, que te parece dormir en mis fuertes brazos- (*¬* brazos fuertes que delicia) la propuesta era tentadora me gustaría dormir abrazado por esos fuertes brazos, pero no se algo en mi interior me decía que no.

- no lo se, creo que mejor duermo solito en tu cama y tu en la habitación de Nell-

-así que no me piensas dejar dormir contigo en la reducida cama para 4 personas-

-bueno puedes dormir con migo- una sonrisa, malvada se formo en sus labios por alguna razón me da escalofríos.

Entre a la habitación y la serré antes de que Grimmjow entrara al menos quiero desvestirme sin que nadie me vea.

-¿puedo agarrar alguna playera tuya para dormir, Grimmjow?-

-segundo cajón, ay están todas las playeras para dormir y hasta unos pantalones- abrí el cajón indicado y para mi sorpresa, no se parecía en nada al mío, el mío es como decirlo un desmadre y el de él era todo perfectamente arreglado nada fuera de su lugar es extraño encontrarte un hombre que sea tan detallista con sus cosas.

Unos pantalones y una playera y listo pero me di cuenta de algo NO TENGO ROPA INTERIOR!

-oye necesito unos bóxer-

-¿y?-

-como que "y" no pienso estar con los mismos bóxer toda la semana, que asco-

-luego te compro unos- bueno que más le podía pedir pero ahorita que lo pienso pos puedo lavar en la noche y ponérmelos en el día, pero ay está el problema si estoy sin protección en "esa" parte seguro que será tentador para cierta persona (pero joder que yo quiero que pase eso XD)

-ya puedes pasar- dicho eso Grimmjow entro en la habitación y empezó a desvestirse

Pero que buen cuerpo tiene este hombre (*¬* see di mi dios del sexo see mío XD *¬*)

-oye que ay en ese cajón con llave-

-¿quieres ver?-

-vale-

-acuéstate en la cama, y te lo dejare ver- ¬¬ creo que ya se adonde van las cosas, pero de todos modos me acosté pero me cubrí con las sabanas y solo deje mi cabeza y brazos fuera.

-ya-

Grimmjow empezó a abrir el cajón y saco unas ¿ESPOSAS?

-QUE ME VAS A HACER, ALEJATE DE MI. AHHHH!, AUXILIO ME VA AVIOLAR!, AHHH!- ni yo mismo me entendía de tanto grito que soltaba.

Grimmjow, se abalanzo a la cama y con una de sus manos levanto mis brazos y me esposo a la cama.

-AHHH!, AUXILIO QUE ME VIOLAN, AHHHH!-

-YA CALATE, no te voy a hacer nada, que no quieras- dije de gritar y le empecé a prestar atención.

Tenía los brazos esposados, la playera y pantalón desacomodados de una forma un poco erótica y al hombre mas sexy del mundo enzima mío, que mas podía pedir.

Empezó a besarme el cuello, haciendo que un leve gemido se escapara de mis labios.

-eres exquisito- sus manos acariciaban con sensualidad mi espalda sintiendo unos leves escalofríos.

Me encantaba que mas podía decir cada caricia que me daba me excitaba mas

-Grimmjow, quiero mas, tócame-

-no me lo tienes que decir- se incorporo solo un poco para poderse quitar la camisa, (mm como explicarlo, se puso de rodillas con las piernas abiertas ¬¬U creo que no es una buena explicación)

Pude ver su torso muy bien marcado, la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana izo un efecto magnifico se podía ver el contorno se Grimmjow iluminado por esa luz que se asomaba tímidamente.

Me quede atónito jamás avía visto algo parecido, era hermoso, sonreí como un tonto, la verdad nunca me avía sentido seguro de algo, quería que me besara, que me tocara, y me dijera palabras hermosas.

Es lo que todos quieren es su primera ves ¿no?, (la verdad es que yo amo mas el romance que nada, así que perdónenme si se les hace mm como decirlo de pensamientos muy antiguos)

Si inclino levemente y con sus manos agarro el cuello de mi playera y la¿ ROMPIO EN 2?

-¿QUE HACES?-

-no me dejaba ver tu piel-

-quiero que me sueltes, no me voy a escapar- la verdad era bastante incomodo estar esposado

-todavía no- lento un poco mi cuerpo y me quito los pantalones con una agilidad bastante buena, dejándome total mente desnudo a su merced.

Lentamente empezó a lamer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo y solo un leve beso recibí en esa parte, para después quitarse toda la demás ropa que le quedaba.

-esto tal vez te duela, ¿pero crees aguantar?- la vedad me da miedo estoy por perder mi virginidad y me da pena que me vea totalmente desnudo, pero ya no me puedo echar para atrás

-hazlo mas gentil posible- lentamente abrió mis piernas recibiendo besos por toda ella hasta llegar hasta la ingle, entonces empezó a lamer mi entrada, se sentía extraño, pero igual me gustaba y me excitaba mas.

De repente saco un lubricante y no sé de donde lo saco pero pasemos a lo importante, se unto un poco en los dedos y lentamente izo entrar uno.

-ahh!,- se sentía extraño, me sentía como invadido?, no lo se pero era bastante incomodo, pero por alguna extraña razón me gustaba, poco a poco empezó a moverlo asiendo que gimiera mas de placer, con la otra mano que tenia libre empezó a masturbar mi miembro, sus manos tan expertas, me hacen sentir en la gloria, sin darme cuenta ya tenía el segundo dedo adentro de mi, y después el tercero, creo que puede caber asta toda la mano ay dentro n/n

Sigua moviéndolos y eso me excitaba a un mas empecé a sentir mi miembro temblar no lo podía contener y me vine en la mano de Grimmjow (Ichigo era virgen y pues su tiempo record no es muy extenso como el de Grimmjow *¬*)

Al darme cuenta de lo que hice me puse totalmente colorado

-perdona, no fue mi intención-

-¿quieres que siga?, puedo detenerme-

-no quiero que sea hasta el final- diciendo esto me dio un dulce beso, y continuo.

-creo que ya estás listo, tal vez te duela- agarro su miembro y lo introdujo en mi entrada, se quedo quieto por unos segundos y después lentamente empezó a embestirme, lento, suave con delicadeza.

Jamás había sentido tanto placer, era grandioso. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda me encantaba era magnifico, perfecto.

-bésame, te necesito- no me respondió, con su mano derecha agarro mi nuca y alzo un poco mi rostro para sentir sus dulces labios, pero quería mas así que contada mi torpeza entre sin ninguna invitación pero tampoco fui mal recibido me encantaba cada caricia que me daba, me volvía loco, quería mas no voy a siempre estar a su merced.

-suéltame por favor, quiero mas- una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios y por fin me soltó, pero sin antes cambiar de posición, ahora estábamos sentados yo dándole la espalda, siguió embistiéndome ahora un poco mas rápido, no podía contenerlo jadeaba y gemía sin control, pero es que disfrutaba demasiado.

Mi cabeza se recargo en uno de sus hombros le podía ver la cara, sus hermosos ojos azules, tan llenos de felicidad y al mismo tiempo melancólicos, es cierto que no conozco nada de el pero no me importa en estos momentos.

-te ves hermoso, Ichigo, me gustaría congelar este momento para siempre- se inclino un poco para besar mi cuello y después mi hombro, era tan dulce con las palabras, asta parecía un sueño, si seguramente este soñando, ¿y que?, me encanta, buscaba sus labios con desesperación quería probar ese dulce veneno. (el beso es como al estilo de el hombre araña pero un poco inclinada / )

Me encorve un poco, para que siguiera con esas caricias que me daba, lentamente empezó a besar mi espalda con sensualidad, y o trabes esa sensación en mi miembro PERO NO PUUEDE SER YA ES LA 2 VES, DEVO DE MEJORAR MI TIEMPO ¬¬.

La segunda vez, que me venia, saben es bastante vergonzoso no durar el mismo tiempo que tu pareja.

-otra ves, te ves un poco cansado si quieres puedo parar-

-NO!,ya te dije que hasta el final- paramos unos instantes, el salió de mi, por unos segundos y nos volvimos a acomodar ahora era peco contra pecho, nos abrazamos y ahora las embestidas era muy rápidas, me empezó a doler, y por ese motivo unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, me aferre fuerte mente a su espalda para intentar disminuir el dolor.

Nos besábamos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas bailando un dulce vals.

Con unas de sus manos empezó a masturbar mi miembro, pero por que lo hace si sabe que eso me excita mucho y hasta podía morir de placer.

-sigue me encanta- la vista se me espesaba a nublar me costaba respirar, fuertemente me agarre a su espalda, y el empezó a besar mi cuello con mucha pación, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, cada caricia sentía que quemaba, sentía que ardía en placer, si así era el infierno quiero quedarme en el asta el ultimo de mis días.

-ya casi, no podre aguantar mas-

-estamos en m alisma situación- unos pocos minutos mas en esa sensación de máximo placer, no nos podemos contener mas y por fin era la ultima ves que me venia , unos segundo después el haciendo que de puro placer arque la espaldea y dando u n grito de placer y arañando sin querer la espalda de Grimmjow.

Estaba exhausto, pero que bien se siente, que bien se siente XD

-que tal,¿ tu calificación?-

-la máxima- diciendo esto me quede dormido, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Esto es bastante lindo tal vez me pueda acostumbrar.

-dulces sueños-


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Regresando en el tiempo con nuestras yaoisistas favoritas…

OPT Nell

-pues bien te quedaras con migo por una semana- gire la cara y puse una sonrisa pues quien no se pondría feliz al estar una semana con mi dulce novia.

-me parece perfecto, sirve que nos divertimos un rato- a las 2 se nos formo una risa traviesa.

La agarre del brazo y nos pusimos a correr para llegar a mi nueva casita ^^

En la casa de los kurosaki

-¿y bien donde esta Ichigo y quien es esta linda señorita?- estábamos en la entrada de la casa, pensando como le diríamos que yo me quedaría en su casa en lugar se ichi-chan, por que mi hermano se lo "rapto".

-ohh!, señor kurosaki- y aquí venían las actuaciones de teatro.

-es que mi querida amiga es extranjera y apenas hoy llego de Alemania así que Ichigo se ofreció a ayudarle a el hermano de Nell a acomodar la casa pero no vendrá en una semana pero como es un departamento muy pequeño decidimos que Nell se quedara en su casa, pero creo que fue mala ida perdone mi insolencia- sus actuaciones de Rukia me daban mucha risa valla que tiene ingenio para las excusas.

-no te preocupes, Rukia-chan, no me afecta es mas siempre quise estar rodeado de puras mujeres-

-Nell-chan, eres mi nueva hija, abraza a tu padre- su ojos se pusieron en forma de corazones y eso me dio mucho miedo así que le di una patada en … bueno ustedes saben ^/^

-Nell-chan, eres muy fuerte, estoy argulloso de que seas mi hija- el pobre señor kurosaki cayó al piso por la patada que le había dado.

-señor kurosaki ya que Ichigo no va estar en casa ¿podemos quedarnos en su habitación?-

-claro no ay ningún problema- salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de Ichigo.

-eres muy mala actuando sabes-

-¬¬ fue mi mejor esfuerzo- una sonrisa picara se formo en mis labios, es que Rukia-chan se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba, quería besarla, sus labios carnosos me incitaban a besarla, pero carajo por que no lo hago.

La agarre de la nuca y la acerque para besarnos, nuestras lenguas jugaban a ver quién era la ganadora, pero que do en empate por culpa del oxigeno.

-¿por que me besaste?-

-¿que no puedo?- después nos empezamos a reír como locas por lo infantil que nos portábamos, la verdad no puedo comparar nuestra relación con la de mi hermano, lo de el era algo mas profundo y lo nuestro un juego loco desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, pero no me importa soy feliz, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

-Rukia-chan, Nell-chan, la cena esta lista- nos miramos unos segundos y después Rukia hablo

-ya vamos, Yuzu, gracias- nos dimos un leve beso y bajamos a comer.

-la cena de hoy, es…-

-SUSHI!, QUE RICO- me abalance, a coger uno de esos manjares, es que soy fanática del sushi sabe tan bueno*¬*

Y en menos de 5 minutos ya me avía comido mi parte.

-veo que te gusta mucho el sushi Nell-chan-

-s..iii, t..aaata, ..ue..na- (traducción: si está muy rica, pero como todavía trae bocado en la boca no es entiende)

-así que no sabe hablar japonés, se nota- resbalando una gota en todos.

Después de pasar el bocado empecé a hablar

-tenia la boca llena así que no se me entendía, perdónenme, mi nombre es Nell, y estoy viviendo en los barrios altos de Karakura- todos se sorprendieron menos Rukia.

-bueno eso me sorprende, porque estas en el mismo instituto que mi hijo pudiendo pagar un instituto privado-

-sip, pero mi hermano odia los institutos privados además estudie siempre con profesores particulares, así que socializar con gente que no sea de mi misma clase social, me agrada- era la verdad no tenia amigas, a las únicas personas que conocía era a mis maestros y mi familia.

Después de una agradable cena Rukia-chan y no nos metimos en el armario de Ichigo y prendimos el portátil para ver una serie Yaoi (Sensitive Pornograph Ova)

-sabes en mi celular, tengo fotos de mi hermano con sus amantes-

-¡DEJAME VERLAS!- el grito de Rukia-chan se escucho asta la sala, por que el señor kurosaki subió enseguida.

-¿se encuentran bien?-

-ehh, sii- nos avía tomado por sorpresa, después de unos segundos de parálisis Rukia volvió en si (como cuando al cabo le da la garrotera .com/watch?v=50Z93tLpCTY&feature=related)

-¿y por cierto que hacen en el armario de Ichigo?-

-estamos espiando su ropa interior para ver si no tiene alguna revista porno- los ojos del señor kurosaki se pusieron como 2 flamas eufóricas.

-BUSQUEN, SIN PARAR, NO QUIERO NADA DE ESO EN MI CASA- diciendo esto serró la puerta de un tirón.

-Rukia-chan eres mala- las 2 sonreímos y nos empezamos a besar, ese beso me estaba excitando, lentamente empecé a subir mi mano por su pierna, para meterla debajo de su falda.

-espera, no ay que ir tan rápido- me dijo Rukia-chan, y tenía razón no ay que ser imacientes.

Mejor ay que dormir mañana ay escuela.

Las 2 asentimos y nos echamos a dormir


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 jugando con la comida **

Opt Ichigo

(Monologo que tiene uno a la hora de despertar)

Mm hoy es martes, me tengo que levantar para in a la escuela, mm no quiero, me gusta estar así dormido con Grimmjow

Espera, estoy en la cama de Grimmjow, dormido, después de que tuvimos "eso".

-AHHHHHHH!, NO PUEDE SER!- me había movido bruscamente para sin querer me caí de la cama.

-ay pero que torpe soy-

-veo que tienes la maña de despertar a la gente con tus gritos- ay estaba Grimmjow recargado sobre su mano, viéndome con una sonrisa.

-así que no fue un sueño- me levante del piso y un dolor punzante un mi espalda baja me hiso volver al piso.

-¿qué te pasa?- asomo su rostro por la esquina de la cama.

-me duele mucho- hice un gesto de molestia, a lo cual Grimmjow se dio cuenta.

-déjame ayudarte- y como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados, me cargo como su novia y me coloco en la cama.

-date la vuelta, te voy a hacer un masaje, para que no te duela tanto- apenas si me podía mover, me dolía tanto pero bueno si se me iba a calmar el dolor, un esfuerzo de mas no hace mal.

Me puse boca abajo y solo deje que Grimmjow haga lo que quiera con migo. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda, se sentía tan bien, que sin darme cuenta estaba gimiendo levemente.

-veo que te gusta- no iba a mentir, se sentía bien, quería que siquiera así.

-sigue por favor se siente bien- ahora las caricias eran un poco más atrevidas y sensuales, pero no fue solo eso también leves besos que recorrían mi columna, esta vez gemía mas fuerte, ¿solo con una noche de sexo y ya sabía mis puntos débiles?

-mm, se siente muy bien-

-gracias, ¿quieres un poco mas de acción?- no me había planteado esa idea pero porque no una segunda ves de todos modos ya no soy virgen.

-mm, no lo se, que tal si ahora a mi me toca arriba – las caricias pararon y solo había silencio, ¿la abre cagado?

-porque no, si ese es tu deseo- ¿QUE?, ¿acepto que YO FUERA EL SEME?

Me levante un poco y ay estaba Grimmjow, acostado sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, ¿osea que iba en serio?

Me acerque temeroso, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo hacerle de seme, y ¿que tal si no le gustaba y quiere acabar la relación?. Extrañas preguntas me generaba en mi mente, asta acabar pensando en ¿chocolate?

Pero que magnífica idea podría usar un poco de chocolate para hacerlo más divertido y no se diera cuenta de mi torpeza.

-adónde vas, ¿ya te arrepentiste?-

-no, solo voy por algo- Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, ¿donde fregados tiene chocolate liquido?.

-¿que buscas?- me avía tomado por sorpresa

-¿GRIMMJOW, QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

-solo vine, porque parecías buscar algo, ¿que es lo que buscas?-

-no te puedo decir, es un secreto- la verdad es que si le decía se iba a ir todo al carajo y… NOOOOO! NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJE T.T

-vamos, dime-

-no-

-dime-

-no-

-podemos pasarnos todo el día discutiendo eso, ¿me vas a decir?-

-no-

-bueno, me voy a bañar- ¿QUE?NOO! la avía cagado, ahora ya no va a querer… ay soy un imbécil, si no fuera tan terco.

Estaba paralizado, mi mente solo se escuchaba imbécil, necio, torpe, y mil de infinidades de palabras hirientes las lagrimas no se asieron esperar, y ay estaba yo llorando como un imbécil por una idiotez.

Grimmjow al darse cuenta mi estado me miro con compasión y se acerco a mi y de dio un abrazo.

-porque lloras, no me gusta verte llorar-

-LLORO, POR QUE SOY UN IDIOTA, POR MI NESEDAD SE FUE TODO A LA MIERDA, SOLO POR DESIERTE QUE NO ENCUENTRO EL MALDITO CHOCOLATE PARA DARTE UNA SORPRESA!- ¿PERO QUE? Por que la había dicho, ahora voy a quedar como un completo idiota

Como era de esperar Grimmjow empezó a reírse.

-eres muy lindo, si querías eso me lo hubieras dicho, mira esta aquí- señalando un embase de color café oscuro con una cara de un conejo blanco.

- ¿ahora bien que cual era la sorpresa?- ¿are?, me avía quedado en blanco, como le decía que era para "eso"

-etto- me había quedado frio no me podía ni mover.

-bueno ya que no me dices, déjame yo usarlo para una idea-

-¿que vas a hacer?-

-dijiste que querías ser el seme, pues te voy a complacer- se sentó en uno de los sillones negros abierto de piernas y empezó a escurrir el chocolate en su pecho llegando a cierta sola peligrosamente deliciosa, solo con ver esa imagen, me había puesto todo rojo, ¿estaba ablando enserio?

-que esperas- me hacer que lentamente.

-no se que hacer ¬¬U- Grimmjow formo una sonrisa.

-con tu lengua recorre el caminito de chocolate que eh dejado- pero si el caminito de chocolate llegaba a ciertas partes peligrosas.

-de acuerdo, tu eres el maestro- me hinque y mi lengua lentamente recorrió su bien tonificado pecho, y después se me paso una idea, por que seguir solo sus ordenes ¿por que no le pongo un poco de mi magia?

Me dirigí a uno se sus pezones de color chocolate y empecé a lamerlos sensualmente.

-eres, bueno- después me dirigí un poco mas abajo llegando al ombligo, y lo empecé a lamer, un poco mas abajo.

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios ¿le estaba gustando, en verdad le estaba gustando? No lo podía creer, bueno ya que mi técnica sirvió, no me sentía tan nervioso, me arque a su rostro para besarnos apasionadamente creo que de verdad no debería ser Uke.

Baje lentamente hasta su cuello ese cuello tan sensual, empecé a morderle, hasta dejarle una marca, como diciendo esto es mío.

-creo que dejarte ser seme por un tiempo ya te afecto la cabeza- los sonreímos a tal comentario, era verdad me estaba comportando como si Grimmjow fuera el Uke, quien lo diría.

-baje hasta su pezón ya excitado y empecé a lamerlo, después a morderlo, hasta dejarlo rojo pero vasta de torturas vamos a lo bueno seguí con el poco resto de chocolate que quedaba asta llegar a cierta zona, abrí un poco sus piernas y empecé a lamer su miembro.

-nunca eh echo "esto" si que explícame-

-empieza a lamerlo, y después lo metes a tu boca, NO, repito No utilices los dientes- seguí las intrusiones de me había dado Grimmjow, primero lamerlo, ¿que tal si lamo la punta?, loso un lengüetazo basto para hacer estremecer a Grimmjow.

-para ser tu primera ves no esta nada mal- ¿me avía alagado? WIII *Ichigo dando vueltas en su mente*

Me moría de felicidad mi truco había funcionado lo estaba disfrutando, abrí mi boca para empezar lo bueno primero era un poco torpe pero después de un tiempo le agarre la onda a eso. Fije mi mirada en le rostro de Grimmjow y desde aquí se veía endemoniadamente sexy, lo que daría Rukia por verme hacer esto, pero por que no hacerlo, deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para buscar una cámara.

-perfecto- le puse encendido y en modo video, y empezamos a gravar.

-¿en donde estábamos?-

-primero el chupetón y ahora la cámara,¿ en verdad eres Ichigo de la noche anterior?-

-es el mimo que estás viendo en este instante- la verdad es que estaba cambiando era un poco más seguro que antes, la verdad nunca pensé que el sexo influyera tanto en la vida de uno.

Ya me había aburrido de solo sexo oral, así que baje hasta la entrada de Grimmjow y empecé a lamerla.

-tu si que me sabes sacar de quicio, métela ya-

-ay que tener paciencia-

-donde esta el lubricante-

-no necesito eso solo hazlo YA, OH TE LA METO!-

-como ordenes- y sin mas preámbulos, empecé a meter mi miembro en su entrada, no parecía dolerle mas bien su rostro reflejaba placer.

Empecé ah embestirlo lento, no quería molestarlo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que deseaba mas quería devorarlo, quería escuchar sus gemidos sin control como la noche pasada cuando me quito mi virginidad.

-hazlo tan fuerte como puedas- eso simplemente esas palabras bastaron para sacar mi fiera interior, de un solo golpe se lo metí todo y empecé a embestirlo como un loco.

Empezamos a jadear más de lo normal y unos leves gemidos se escuchaban provenir de mi boca, fije mi vista en el rostro de Grimmjow como explicarlo era hermoso, jamás me imagine ver aquel hombre imponente, de mirada penetrante y movimientos sensuales, llegar a lo que estaba viendo, tenia los ojos serados un leve rubor en sus mejillas y la tenia serrada intentando ahogar los gemidos de placer, su cara solo reflejaba placer, acerque mi rostro al suyo para darnos un beso apasionado, podía oír sus muy leves gemidos provenir se su boca, nuestras lenguas danzaban en el interior de nuestras bocas, solo nos separábamos lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire y volver a besarnos.

-ya no puedo mas me voy a venir-

-odio admitirlo pero yo también- sonreímos a lo dicho y nos volvimos a besar, pero ahora no era un empate, Grimmjow me estaba ganando, intente no dejarme llevar pero algo me saco de mi concentración, un leve mordisco en mi labio, solo eso basto mara dejarme llevar por sus besos, pocos segundos después llego lo inevitable.

-ahh!- Grimmjow arqueo la espalda para después venirse, pero se me ase bastante injusto que el dure mas que yo .

Nos acostamos en aquel sillón de color negro, uno sobre otro, intentando recuperar el aliento, aunque nos iba a costar trabajo ya que nuestra respiración se unía en una.

-que tal te gusto- *Ichigo moviendo la cola como un perito* estaba emocionado quería saber su respuesta.

-odio admitirlo, pero para ser tu primera ves haciéndole de seme fue excelente- una sonrisa se formo un mis labios, ay pero quien no estarlo n/n

-vamos a bañarnos-

-¿juntos?-

-si-

-wiiii-


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

OPT Ichigo

-oye te quiero pedir una cosa-

-quieres sexo otra ves?-

-¿que acaso piensas solo con el pene?-

-si-

-baka-

-bueno dime lo que me ibas a decir-

-quiero trabajar en el table dance, contigo-

-¿estas seguro?-

-sip- bueno como pueden darse cuenta le acabo de pedir a Grimmjow que me de trabajo en el table dance, y con eso resuelvo lo del trabajo pero el problema es lo del modelaje hemos estado ensayando y los mejores solos Uryu y yo, por que carajo Rukia y Nell no pusieron mas esfuerzo ¬¬.

-esta bien cámbiate te llevare ahora mismo-

Me cambie lo mas rápido posible no tan arreglado pero tampoco todo fachudo

-ya estoy-

Salí con una camisa negra un poco ajustada unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas negras (de hombre no se crean Ichigo todavía no es tan gay XD)

Grimmjow me miro un momento y se acerco a mi pensé que iba decir que me veía horrible pero en ves d eso agarro mi camisa y me… ¿ABROCHO EL BOTON?

-¿pero que haces?-

-traes el pecho muy descubierto, no me gusta, me tientas demasiado y a los otros- así que Grimmjow es celoso mm eso me da una pequeña idea

Ya en el auto nos tardamos alrededor de media hora en llegar a Pandemonium.

-ok, espérame aquí voy a pedir una audiencia- (perdonarme si no utilice la palabra correcta es que últimamente eh estado leyendo Hamlet y pues se me están quedando unas palabras)

Opt Grimmjow

-que tal ya llegue-

-hola Grimmjow- decían todos en coro castrante como si estuviéramos en la primaria y saludaran a su maestra (ya saben el típico hola maestra todo feo)

-oye Harribel donde esta Aizen?, tengo una persona que quiere entrar-

-¿ENSERIO?, MUESTRALO- todos voltearon a verme y no tuve otra alternativa mas que llamarlo

-Ichigo pasa- y ay estaba mi lindo mocoso todo temeroso tan solo entrar y verme se puso detrás de mi

-pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, pero es hermoso Grimmjow donde lo as encontrado?-

-no le toques con tus manos asquerosas Nnoitra, no por que seas muy pedida no significa que tengas derecho a tocarlo entendiste- como me purgaba Nnoitra es que era tan gay se pone kimonos rojos se maquilla y se pone uñas postizas y usa tacones por dios donde quedo su orgullo de hombre? (en otras palabras Nnoitra es trasvés ti)

-mm Grimm-chan si que eres muy rudo, yo solo quería saber donde avías sacado a esta monada-2.05 cm de altura mas los 10 cm de tacones que se ponía era el mas alto que trabajaba ay asta yo me sentía enano dirigí mi mirada hacia Ichigo y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos (O.O) estaba aterrado me apretaba tan fuerte la camisa.

-Szayel tienes que ver esta monada- lo odio como los odio a mambos no solo ay un travesti aquí sino 2 y para el colmo este con el cabello rosa que acaso no les da pena andar así en la calle.

-ohh que lindo Grimmjow me lo tienes que prestar una noche están mono-

-ni se les ocurra tocarlo, no es una exhibición ¿donde esta Aizen-sama?-

-esta ocupado por el momento yo voy a ver si es bueno o no- y ay esta la amargada de Harribel

-bien te lo encargo aísle lo necesario-

-bien, Nnoitra, Szayel arréglenlo-

-con gusto- me había quedado de piedra PERO LE HABÍA DICHO QUE LO CUIDARA! No que se lo diera a los buitres. Lo arrebataron de mis brazos y lo llevaron a los camerinos y se podía escuchar los esturen dodos gritos de desaprobación de Ichigo.

-NO ME PIESO PONER ESO!- una pequeña gota salió de entre todos los presentes pobre de Ichigo lo que le deben de hacer esos 2.

-¿que pasa aquí?-

-Aizen-sama, Nnoitra y Szayel están preparando a el chico que trajo Grimmjow para ver si entra o no-

-bien, quiero verlo-

-enseguida Aizen-sama- y ay iba Harribel con sus aires de buena secretaria

En minutos salieron ese par de buitres con una cara de amargados

-no se quiso poner lo que le dimos así que no lo pudimos mejora mucho y Harribel lo esta arreglando ¬¬- menos mal que Harribel es la que va a tocar a mi mocoso y no esos dos.

-listo-

Salió un poco temeroso al principio cuando le vi la cara se veía tan mono quien sabe que le abra echo Harribel para que se viera un poco mas joven pero mas guapo acaso será por el maquillaje?

-ohh pero que guapo,¿ Grimmjow donde lo as encontrado?-

-el me encontró Y ES MIO!-

-OK- todos les salió una pequeña gota al estilo anime

-bien que empiece Harribel que pongan la música y dale un poco de "eso"-

-bien Aizen-sama-

(Canción .com/watch?v=rNI0NMjVg0I )

Le di una botella con "eso" ya que se pondría muy nervioso pero enseguida mostro una sonrisa coqueta y se subió a la plataforma y empezó a bailar de forma muy sexy al ritmo de la música.

-wow Grimmjow se mueve muy bien para ser su primera ves-

Y como no negarlo si todos estaba embobados en el asta yo. Y esa camisa negra que tenia no se le veía nada mal se desabrocho los 3 últimos botones para dejar ver su ombligo y seguir bailando dios había avisto a tantos hombres como mujeres pero por primera ves tuve ganas de correr como un loco emocionado (como yo cuando veo algo Yaoi XD)

Pero para mi sorpresa alguien se me adelanto

-NNNNNYYAAA!- Harribel agarro su celular y empezó a tomarle fotos y cada ves corría mas emocionada.

Y hubiera jurado que sus ojos se pusieron como corazones si no hubiera sido por que estaba embobado viendo a mi lindo Ichigo.

OPT Ichigo

Después de tomarme lo que me avía dado Grimmjow me sentí como un idiota y estaba mas alegre de lo normal me creía invencible extremadamente coqueto que nadie se resistiría amia si que m e subí a la plataforma y empecé a bailar .

Al ritmo de la música, esa canción la había escucha do en algún lado pero donde será mm

empezó a resonar en mi mente esa tonada y empecé a bailar PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO NO SE BAILAR ME DA MUCHA PENA pero por alguna razón me sentía extraño no coordinaba de lo que hacia mi mente decía que no y mi cuerpo se movía solo me empezó a entrar un calor de los mil diablos así que me desabotone la camisa solo un poco para ver si así se me quitaba el calor pero nada mi cuerpo ardía después escuche un grito era de la tipa esa de cabello rubio que me hiso no se que cosa en la cara.

_one two three _

Fije mi vista en Grimmjow y estaba idiotizado viéndome le sonreí de una forma muy coqueta y me empecé a acercarme a el me desabroche unos botones de la camisa para solo dejarme con uno que era el de en medio y sin darme cuenta se me estaba resbalando la camisa para dejar mi espalda al descubierto moví mis caderas un poco mas lento para suerte mía les había gustado eso me gustaba quería que todos me vieran pero el calor era demasiado me quite la estorbosa camisa y se la avente a uno de los tipos que estaban viéndome ahora tenía todo el pecho al descubierto, las gotas de sudor adornaban mi vientre firme y un poco marcado, seguía bailando por algún motivo esa canción era demasiado pegajosa y me gustaba bailarla.

Mis ojos se centraron en Grimmjow que me vea con lujuria (y quien no si está muy bueno mi ichi-chan *¬*)

Vi a los demás y un escalofrió me entro en todo el cuerpo al ver a un hombre de cabello castaño y mirada de… (Violador compulsivo, pervertido viola niños, etc)

Sus ojos me daban miedo no lo sé porque pero simplemente me dieron miedo (y a quien no, bueno ay que admitirlo que está muy bueno pero da miedo)

No me importo y seguí bailando, pero mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo no aguantaba quería quitarme toda la ropa así que me desabroche el pantalón y moví mis caderas sensualmente para que se me callera el pantalón de una forma sexy.

Ya los llevaba a la mitad de los glúteos cuando pararon la música. (si quieren ya pueden parar la canción o la pueden dejar correr como quieran)

Me dio mucho coraje y empecé a gritar que la pusieran de nuevo, de repente sentí un horrible dolor en mi cabeza mis piernas flaquearon y caí directo al suelo.

-¿ICHIGO ESTAS BIEN?- Grimmjow subió a la plataforma de 1.50 metros de altura sin ninguna dificultad y me empezó a llamar.

-ICHIGO- serré mis ojos me sentía cansado y no se que mas me paso.

OPT Grimmjow

-ICHIGO- mierda creo que le di más de la necesaria se pudo haber intoxicado o desmallado que hago hablo a un hospital, NO porque descubrirían que es menor de edad y nos meteríamos en problemas.

-esta bien solo se a quedado dormido- mire aquel hombre de cabello castaño y después gire mi rostro a el de Ichigo.

-cuando despierte dile que queda contratado- una leve sonrisa se formo en mis labios

-Pero Grimmjow no le des a la próxima de "eso" OK-

-si Aizen-sama-

Después de lo dicho me lleve a Ichigo cargando a el auto y Harribel llevaba la ropa que dejo tirada mi pequeño gatito.

-gracias Harribel te debo una-

-no te preocupes ya me as pagado por adelantado- sonreí al comentario de Harribel, me subí al auto y de regreso a mi departamento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 **

OPT Nell

Tenia un sueño muy extraño estaba en un lugar con mucha gente era e noche pero estaba muy iluminado, música gritos aplausos hermosas chicas desfilando hermosos trajes.

Fije mi mirada en una, cabello largo y naranja sonrisa encantadora un kimono que dejaba al descubierto su espalda.

Mi hermano a un lado mío aplaudiendo y sonriendo tiernamente

Un disparo, todos corriendo despavoridos aquella chica cayendo a l suelo sostenida por un hombre

la metieron en un auto y se la llevaron, mi hermano colérico se subió al suyo lo persiguió

una mancha en el piso de sangre, miedo, sentí mucho miedo aquella chica estaba herida, mis lagrimas salían solas Rukia estaba muy nerviosa, Chad e Uryu nos llevaron lejos del lugar, también nerviosos, no paraba de llorar tenia miedo mucho miedo, por que se la llevan, déjenla, la quiero, seguía llorando…

-Nell, que te pasa, despierta- abrí mis ojos y era Rukia-chan a mi lado abrazándome

-que te pasa- me aferre a sus brazos

-tuve una visón-

-calma- me abrazo mientras yo lloraba…

Opt Rukia

En mis brazos la tenia sollozando sus cabellos verdosos cubría su rostro, su camiseta de tirantes desacomodada y su pequeño calzón.

El sol que entraba por la ventana con un color carmín iluminaba la habitación de Ichigo, era una vista bastante hermosa, ya avían pasado unos minutos y Nell dejo de llorar para mostrarme esa bella sonrisa de nuevo.

-ay que preparar las cosas porque tu hermano ya viene- ya avía pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se fue con el hermano de Nell.

no nos tardamos mucho, unas 2 horas acomodando todo, prendí la computadora para ver que avía de nuevo en twc kaulitz (si existe la pagina) y ohh sorpresa Tokio Hotel vendrá a Karakura el 2 de diciembre y ya estaban los boletos casi agotados O.O

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- me emocione demasiado y quise comprar los boletos pero algo se me paso por la cabeza, a Nell le gustara Tokio hotel? Yo digo que si porque es alemana y le debe gustar no?

-si quieres boletos le puedo decir a mi hermano que los compre-

-siiiiii-

-ok entonces serán 4 en la pista- Ichigo estará extremada mente feliz por el regalo que le vamos a dar wiiii ^^

Mientras Nell hablaba con su hermano me metí a bañar. Es verdad no eh tenido sexo con nell y no me importa solo estar con ella es lindo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción de In your shadow de Tokio hotel

Me encantaba esa canción me llenaba el corazón de alegría ahh voy a disfrutar este baño al máximo.

*2 horas después*

-Ichigo por fin llegaste ¬¬- la verdad es que no quería que Nell se fuera era tan divertido estar con ella

-tengo un regalo para ti Rukia- en sus labios se formo una sonrisa de lujuria? Mi mente empezó a imaginar cosas y casi se me para el corazón de la emoción.

-sii, es eso- dicho eso me fui directo al infierno

No gritaba solo porque estaba el papá de Ichigo ay.

-Te sientes bien Rukia-chan?-

-si, no se preocupen, estoy totalmente feliz-

-ah por cierto Nell, aquí están los boletos que me pediste-

-gracias, hermano, toma Rukia-chan- me avía quedado petrificada ya teníamos los boletos O.O y en primera fila, jamás había creído en un dios pero creo que realmente existe y me ama.

-para que son esos boletos- los kurosaki mea habían preguntado pero les dije

-es para ver alemanes candentes- nos dos se quedaron de ^/^ (no la verdad es que solo Ichigo y yo pusimos esa cara)

-bueno, nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer-

-si me tengo que arreglar para el…, tu sabes Rukia- guarde los boletos en lo poco de busto que tengo y me lleve a Ichigo de corbata a la habitación.

-enséñamelo- (Rukia lo dijo así como una loca maniática toda temblorosa que le sale por la boca una mescla de sangre y saliva los ojos blancos y el cabello calleándosele,[perdón me Salí del contexto Rukia solo está desesperada])

-ya voy pero tranquila- Ichigo saco de su bolsillo una memoria USB de color naranja

Minutos después empezamos a ver el contenido de la USB

-mm veamos creo que esta en esta carpeta-

-si es ese verdad es ese- estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción

-Ichigo, Rukia traje bocadillos para que vean su película-

-gracias señor y ahora largo- dicho esto le serré la puerta en la cara y mire a Ichigo que me veía con cara de O.O

-¿QUE?-

-no nada, veamos el video-

*después de ver el video*

OPT ICHIGO

Rukia estaba inconsciente gracias a la pérdida de sangre por el video, a beses me eh preguntado enserio es tan lindo el Yaoi?

-YA EH RENCARNADO-

-por fin, ahora me dirás para que es esos boletos-

-a que no lo adivinas-

-no, no tengo la mas mínima idea-

-son para…-

-para?-

-el concierto de…-

-de?-

-tokio…-

-TOKIO HOTEL!, NOOO! ENSERIO RUKIA TE AMO!-

-YO TAMBIEN!-

-bueno ay que apurarnos me debo de alistar para que Bill se sorprenda de mi belleza y me ame y, y, y *O*-

-si, si, apúrate que es alas 8 y ya son las 5-

-pero no vamos a llegar Rukia ni volando llegamos al palacio de los deportes- (ay fue donde dieron el concierto y como no se me ocurría nada pues lo puse como era)

-es atravesar toda Karakura, ni en metro llegamos-

-pero en el auto de tu novio nos hacemos 15 minutos- me quede pensando es verdad el auto de Grimmjow era muy veloz, pero no quiero ser de los últimos, corre todo lo que mis piernas me den y mas, no por nada soy el campeón de la preparatoria por correr un kilometro en 5 minutos (exageración mías ya quisiera yo correr así :s)

Tenía que quedar tan hermosamente sexy que hasta el más naco de la ciudad se enamoraba de mí

-Rukia, apúrate-

Los 2 nos quedamos viendo éramos tan hermosos,

-Ichigo, Rukia ya llegaron por ustedes-

Nos faltaban unos arreglos mas y bajaríamos enseguida.

Cuando bajamos me quede de O.O

-Pero que hacen vestidos así?- Nell llevaba unos tacones de 10cm de alto una minifalda y una blusa rosa que decía love, y Grimmjow traía unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa azul claro, no se veían mal pero no estaban vestidos de acuerdo a la ocasión

-RUKIA!- grite los mas fuete que pude, haciendo que todos se espantaran.

-QUIEN SE MURIO?- Rukia bajo en menos de 3 segundos

-MIRALOS- tenía la misma expresión que yo hace unos 4 segundos

-hay que arreglarlos- los llevamos de la mano hasta mi habitación y los empezamos a desvestir

-espera, Grimmjow eh Ichigo al baño no voy a dejar que vean a Nell desnuda-

-bueno yo la eh visto innumerables veces desnuda, hasta me bañaba con ella- un leve tono rojizo se poso en mis mejillas para después meter a Grimmjow al baño.

Unos minutos más bien 20 minutos después pudimos salir del baño y no de una manera muy normal ya que bueno unas cosas no estaban en su lugar ejemplo los pantalones

Mire a Nell y había cambiado totalmente dejo esas zapatillas por unos tenis negro tenia la misma minifalda y una playera negra de Tokio hotel los ojos ahogados en negro y el cabello alborotado como mana-sama.

-Te toca- le dije a Grimmjow a lo que me respondió con una negativa.

-si creen que me voy a poner como un adolecente emo están pero si mal de la cabeza- infle los cachetes de coraje, QUE NO SOY EMO CARAJO ¬¬ además yo quería ver a Grimmjow de manera dark es que los dark son tan hot (perdón es que la verdad son tan hot XD)

-oni-chan, si yo lo hice por Rukia-chan y también por ichi-chan- se quedo pensándolo un momento y después acepto.

-pero sin maquillaje ni peinados extravagantes-

Adiós camisa azul claro por una negra con garigoleado de mariposa plateada en la espalda prestada por mi

Le revolvimos un poco el cabello para verse de manera sensual.

-bueno no se puede hacer mas yo quería ponerle maquillaje y unas perforaciones falsas en el labio ¬¬-

-no soy un adolecente de 15 años eh-

-si eres un amargado de 60 años-

-baka-

-yo también te quiero, bueno vámonos que ya quiero llegar al concierte para que Bill caiga a mis pies- mire discretamente a Grimmjow y por lo que pude interpretar estaba celoso y comiéndome con la mirada al mismo tiempo a beses no entiendo a los hombres siendo yo uno de ellos.

En palacio de los deportes

Estaban a punto de abrir las puertas cuando llegamos ni siquiera serré la puerta solo me puse a correr como loco para llegar a la pista y poder escoger el mejor lugar.

-este es perfecto- después sentí la gama de fans que llegaban después de mi (recuerden que Ichigo tiene récor en correr)

Unos minutos después me encontré con Rukia y Nell

-donde esta Grimmjow- les pregunte a las 2

-se quedo atrás porque dice que no le gusta estar en multitudes- alce un poco la vista y lo encontré estaba recargado en la pared viéndome directamente.

Le mande una sonrisa y después me voltee para ver el escenario. Apagaron las luces y todos empezaron a gritar incluyéndome

Y ay estaba el amor de mi vida Bill kaulitz y luego seguido por su igualmente gemelo Tom

Empezamos a gritar y después de 3 canciones mi garganta estaba adolorida pero me importo un bledo sigua gritando.

Ya casi era el final en la última canción de In your shadow que era mi favorita y la de Rukia Bill detuvo la canción y dijo que subiría a un fan de Tokio hotel ay fue mi oportunidad.

-you- me había quedado helado yo? YO? YO?

-no lo pensé mas y subí al escenario empezó a seguir la música y empezamos a cantar los 2

.com/watch?v=XqXyRc2EkeE (la canción para que tibien la canten)

I hate my life

I can't sit still for one more single day

I've been here waiting for something

To live and die for

Let's run and hide

Out of touch

Out of time

Just get lost without a sign

As long as you stand by my side

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

Shine

You see my soul

I'm a nightmare

Out of control

I'm crashing into the dark

Into the moon

Into the world of our cocoon

You're the sun

And I'm a moon

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

Shine

Don't let go

Oh, oh no

Don't you know

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

Shine, shine, shine

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

In your shadow I can shine

Shine, shine, shine

In your shadow I can shine…

Y así a cabo el concierto

Le pedí un autógrafo a Bill en donde el tenia su estrella y aparte me dejo ver todo su tatuaje la estrellita Rukia en cambio quiso prácticamente violar a Tom si no fuera porque ya se le avían adelantado

Nell corrió a platicar con Tom y yo estaba tan entretenido con la banda que no me di cuenta de que cierto peli azul me miraba con ojos asesinos, pero estaba tan feliz que no lo había pensado y nada más le grite

-GRIMMJOW, VEN, NECESITO UN TRAUCTOR- en unos segundos ya estaba con migo en los camerinos ablando de no se qué cosa con Bill si es que supiera alemán.

De pronto Bill se fue sin ni siquiera decir adiós

-que le dijiste?-

-le dije que parecía un marica, y que TU eres mío-

-PERO POR QUE?- me había encabronado, me había emputado, NO, me había emcaputado (mescla de las dos primeras palabras)

Corrí con Bill y me lleve a Nell de corbata ya que mi ingles no es muy bueno

-Bill espera- se había parado y después le dije a Nell que le dijera que lo que le dijo Grimmjow no era cierto y que solo tenía un ataque de celos y que era mi amor de toda la vida y que me haga un hijo

Obviamente la expresión de Nell era como así o.O?

Pero al final asedio y le empezó a decir todo lo que le había dicho

A el se le formo una sonrisa en los labios y se fue acercando a mi y estábamos a escasos centímetros y pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos y abrí la boca para probar mas pero sentí que una fuerza me jalo y ay estaba Grimmjow con una cara de pocos amigos, nos arrastro a los 3 por todo el palacio de los deportes hasta llegar a el auto.

-Ichigo es cierto que besaste a Bill-

-sii y fue delicioso- después de decir aquello sentí una cachetada, osea me había pegado Grimmjow me había pegado? A mi?

Me encapute tanto que agarre mi cartera y me baje del auto.

-AH DONDE COÑO CRES QUE VAS?-

-AH CASA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN IMBESIL ME ESTE MALTRATANDO!-

-SUBE AL AUTO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ATROPELLE-

-ASLO, QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS- Grimmjow salió del auto y agarro del brazo

-TE DIJE QUE SUBIERAS AL AUTO!-

-NO QUIERO!-

-ENTINSES SERA POR LA FUERZA-

-AUXIOLIO ME VIOLAN!, POLICIA!-

-QUE HACES-

AUXILOO!- mi boca fue callada por los labios de Grimmjow

-que no ves que me muero de celos verte con otro hombre-

-pero el es el amor de mi vida!-

-no lo digas, no enfrente de mi, por favor-

-perdona-

-sube al auto-

Después de la escena de telenovela que hicimos en la calle que a mas de a una le fascino y lleno su celular con fotos el camino fue tranquilo.

Llegamos a la casa de Grimmjow para nosotros 2 tener una noche muy larga de pación que a mas de a uno complació…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 recuerdos **

Opt Grimmjow

Mi mundo es aburrido, soy un exitoso empresario, hijo del dueño de la compañía de autos mercedes benz,

Mi madre era una importante modelo alemana que murió hace 5 años a causa de la anorexia, es por ella que tengo esta belleza y a mi padre que tengo el dinero, Nell es mi media hermana ella es hija de la diseñadora de moda Kate Spade, a decir verdad prefiero a esa mujer que a mi madre obsesionada con su peso, pero se preguntaran porque tengo la custodia de Nell mi padre y Kate se divorciaron cuando Nell tenía 13 años y quedamos en un acuerdo de que Nell se quedara conmigo pero Ulquiorra no esta nada de acuerdo con la decisión porque dice que no la voy a cuidar bien, y en cierto modo tiene razón tengo apenas 20 años debería gastar todo mi dinero en bares, mujeres y hombres, de cama en cama, en cambio tengo una vida estable asta cierto punto si me doy mi tiempo, pero también tengo obligaciones, ciertos días tengo que ir a la compañía para estar al tanto de mi futura empresa, pero bueno eso es solo unos pocos días y como no tengo mucho que hacer por eso me metí a trabajar en el club Pandemonium y la verdad es bastante divertido avises casa compañero es especial

Aizen-sama el dueño del club y también se sabe que es uno de los mas importantes de la mafia japonesa

Gin alias ojos de gato es el espía del señor Aizen.

Tousen es el "guarura" de Aizen y también avises se le da de DJ, y tiene un hijo con problemas mentales llamado Wonderweiss, la verdad no sé de donde saco ese nombre pero está demasiado extraño.

Starrk, pues digamos que es a la vez cliente y avises atiende. Tiene una hija a la que suele llevar al club, a que padre se le ocurre llevar a su hija a lugares así, pero bueno yo me callo que también llevo a Nell de vez en cuando

Baraggan Luisenbarn el viejo hentai el socio más importante del club, gracias a el se a mantenido muy bien el club sin ningún problema económico ya que va todos los fines de semana y se embriaga con los mejores licores del club, dejando una muy buena cantidad de dinero, pero también es exigente, con decir que un día me toco hacerle un privado a el y no fue muy agradable que digamos. (Imagínense a Grimmjow bailando en pelotas para Baraggan O.O)

Harribel, es la secretaria de Aizen y también una de las bailarinas más importantes porque es la que más dinero gana ¬¬

Nnoitra el okama de todo club, el más alto de todos por 2 cabezas sin contar sus tacones de 10cm, le fascinan los kimonos, su querido ayudante sufre de todo tipo de humillaciones por parte de el y sigo sin comprender por que sigue a su lado, será el amor que le tiene, tal ves el amor es un tanto complicado

Zommari Leroux el es el mejor "guarura" de todos los que conozco, solo al verlo da miedo pero no hace nada de eso es el DJ del club extraño verdad

Szayel Aporro Granz. El es el segundo okama del club incitado por Nnoitra, pero a decir verdad el es mucho más afeminado que Nnoitra aunque me cueste admitirlo sabe preparar muy bien la coctelera.(los tragos pa los amigos XD)

Si todos somos un pequeño espectáculo

Al que mi querido amado Ichigo se unirá, pobre de el lo que le espera…

Suspire hondo, mi vida comienza así:

Nací en un hospital privado de Berlín de el cual no me acuerdo del nombre, el 13 de sep. de 1991 (es mi fecha de nacimiento es 13 de sep. de 1994 XD no soy original con las fechas)

A causa de la anorexia de mi madre yo nací con barios problemas como anemia, astigmatismo, y un problema en el corazón. (Se lo rompieron XD, ay qué lindo ^^) por no decir la larga lista de problemas que tuve. Mi madre siempre me odio por que según ella la puse como una bola durante más de un año, mi padre me conto que hiso lo imposible para no tenerme, pastillas abortivas, golpes en el vientre, hasta tratar de aventarse de la azotea. Mi padre por otro lado conoció a mi madre en una pasarela de su futura esposa y madre de Nell, mi padre siempre le gustaron las mujeres demasiado jóvenes y de un voluptuoso cuerpo, también por eso me lleve a Nell ya que ella y yo somos muy unidos me dijo que mi querido padre veía con morbo y la tocaba de manera indecorosa para un padre hacia su hija, así que por eso fue otro motivo para irme con ella a viajar por todo el mundo.

Ulquiorra se negó rotundamente a mi decisión y por eso esta tan aferrado en quererse llevar a Nell pero ahora que lo pienso fue por otra cosa. Y ablando de Ulquiorra supongo que tienen curiosidad de saber porque me odia tanto, pues bien pónganse cómodos que es una historia bastante interesante.( es un recuerdo de Grimmjow pero los diálogos serán como si estuvieran en presente ok no está ablando con nadie solo esta recordando la plática que tuvo con Ulquiorra)

en mi invierno 16 en día de navidad mis padres organizaron una reunión familiar, para que la familia conociera por in a mi hermanita de 5 años de edad, ay conocí a Ulquiorra, la primera impresión fue exactamente la misma que tubo Ichigo cuando la vio a decir verdad yo también pensé eso de "es el hijo de Edgar Allan Poe" cabello largo y negro, piel tan pálida como la blanca nieve que caía ese día un elegante traje negro, y unos profundos ojos verdes pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue esas líneas pintadas de color negro como si llorara.

-hola emo-

-no soy emo-

-eres un emo muy extraño, donde están sus moños rosas-

-no soy emo y no combinan con el traje negro-

-ok emo-

-no soy emo-

-lo que digas emo-

Si me encantaba molestarlo pero el también era demasiado extraño bueno sigamos con la historia, toda la fregada reunión me la pase molestándolo quería llamar su atención era demasiado lindo, y quería conocerlo más, a mis 16 años yo me avía acostado con más de la mitad de ls estudiantes de mi colegio tanto hombres como mujeres avían pasado por mi cama y no me importaba. Y en ese entonces no nos avían presentado así que pensé que era un primo lejano pero NO resultaba que era hijo del hermano de mi padre osea en otras palabras primos directos y dirán TE QUERIAS ECHAR A TU PRIMO! Si me lo quería meter a la cama a un hombre (que raro *sarcasmo*) emo, y para el colmo mi primo.

Bueno me la pase molestándolo y seduciéndolo a la vez yo savia perfectamente que era virgen ablando por adelante y atrás era demasiado tierno eh inocente que hasta daba asco.

-así querido primo eras virgen-

-*sonrojado* que te importa-

-qué lindo te ves cundo te sonrojas-

-*mas rojo* deja de decir idioteces-

-*sonrisa sexy que enloquece* pero es la verdad si tuvieras pechos y las voz más delgada serias una chica muy linda aunque también me gustan sin pechos-

-*tomate* IDIOTA!-

Ahh que tiempos aquellos, bueno no tarde mucho que acabara borracho también tuve que llegar a extremos dándole un poco de estimulo poniéndole un poco de "eso" en la bebida si lo se alcohol con droga no es muy bueno que digamos pero lo que quería era tenerlo no mi importaba si tenía que violarlo, porque Grimmjow osea yo cuando quiere algo lo tiene no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Bueno me estoy desviando del tema sigamos con la historia.

En la bebida me metí un poco de éxtasis (en lo particular me gusta mucho) primero fue la mitad de la pastillita muy curiosa por cierto siempre me a gustado sus colores y sus clásicas caritas felices, bueno deje que se disolviera un poco con la bebida y después de otra copa la otra, se notaba a leguas que era su primera borrachera tomaba como agua lo que me favoreció a mi pero tampoco iba a dejar que se me muriera lo controle también 5 copas y ya con el pretexto de que se sentía mareado mi querido primo lo lleve a mi habitación y por un momento odie que no tuviera elevador la mansión pero era algo tonto en realidad así que tuvimos que subir un millón de escalones para llegar a la habitación más alejada de todas mi habitación nunca me gusto que estuviera en un lugar donde todos pudieran pasar y saber lo que hacía así que por eso tenía la más alejada y más grande de todas.

Todavía recuerdo todo lo que me dijo cada palabra, quieren que lo cuente o saltamos a la siguiente página.

Es una buena historia y estamos en la mejor parte por que cortar la inspiración.

Aviamos llegado por fin, su aliento caliente mesclado con el olor del alcohol chocaba contra mi cuello sus torpes pasos, lo acomode con cuidado en la cama cerré la puerta y también las cortinas prendí la calefacción y me acerque a el toque su rostro estaba sudado y su piel quemaba.

-quítame esto, mi cuerpo arde- su voz era como un suspiro, tal leve pero con lujuria, empecé a quitarle el saco y distarle la fea corbata que traía, empecé a besarle el cuello su punto débil es atrás de la oreja, y su cuerpo se estremeció pero nunca se negó así que yo seguí con lo mío, me separe de el quería apagar la luz ya que después de lo que le aria no quería levantarme a apagar las luces además creo que para una persona como el demasiado tímido estaría bien para que lo disfrutara mas.

Después de hacer mi tarea adiós camisa, adiós pantalones y todo lo demás una vez estado completamente desnudo a mi merced, me percate de algo que me dejo un poco sorprendido tenía un tatuaje a un lado del vientre en forma de un murciélago y por lo que pude ver era permanente así que el niño no era tan inocente como aparentaba, me importo un bledo después le preguntaría, me quite los pantalones y bueno ustedes entienden me desabotone la camisa pero jamás me la quite por que quien sabe ni yo lo sé.

Seguí dándole estímulos hasta que no resistió mas y se vino en mi pecho, no me enfado es más me agrado porque así no tendría que ir por el lubricante así que quite los rastros de semen de mi pecho y introduje un dedo en su entrada obviamente se estremeció así que espere un momento empecé a moverlo lentamente un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, estas situaciones eran tan repetitivas ya sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer-

-se te pasara confía en mi- no dijo nada solo asintió para atizar el dolor le bese, lo besaba con su torpeza y timidez era endemoniadamente lindo, después otro dedo y empecé a moverlos más rápido, me di cuenta que ya no sentía dolor así que abrí sus piernas e introduje mi miembro con lentitud, era tan estrecho que me fascino su cuerpo sus gestos sus gemidos, parecía una escena de una novela romántica todo perfectamente acomodado, cada cabello acomodado de una forma tan especial jamás en mi vida había sentido esto quería congelar ese momento quedarme así eternamente, quería llorar de tal belleza, una pequeña lagrima salió no de mis ojos si no de sus profundos ojos haciendo que se le corriera un poco del delineador negro de sus ojos y su mascas en el rostro.

-soy muy feliz, jamás nadie en mi vida me a tratado como tu lo haces aunque seas mi primo soy feliz-

Un hueco en mi corazón, savia que lo estaba utilizando y no le importaba, iba a llorar definitivamente eso mi iba a pasar.

-eres feliz aun sabiendo que estas cometiendo un pecado, aun sabiendo que te estoy utilizando, aun así eres feliz-

-soy feliz, a pesar de todo soy feliz-

-idiota- lo abrase con fuerza y empecé a embestirlo con una fuerza y una delicadeza demasiado extraña, quería que tocara el cielo, que llorara, que pidiera mas, quería marcar cada parte de su cuerpo, todo el resto de la noche lo hice mío asta que ya un pude mas y casi desfallecí me tumbe a la cama con el a lado nuestras respiraciones se unieron, lo abrase con fuerza y nos quedamos dormidos hasta que apareciera el sol lo cual sería pronto.

Cuando abrí los ojos la habitación estaba levemente iluminada, gracias a los pocos rayos de sol que podían pasar atreves de la cortina gruesa, Ulquiorra todavía estaba dormido y no lo quise despertar, pero no pude evitar ver las múltiples marcas que le avía dejado en los hombros, cuello, labios, o trabes las sensaciones de querer tomarlo me invadieron pero me contuve no era un buen momento mejor me metería abañar que pronto vendrían a buscarnos.

Pero un leve olor llego a mí esta habitación apastaba a sexo abrí la ventana pero las cortinas seguían tal cual las deje así solo se refrescaría un poco la habitación pero dejaría dormir a Ulquiorra.

Parecerá un poco curris pero siempre me a gustado bañarme con el olor a rosas, demasiado femenino para un hombre pero me gustaba y lo disfrazaba con perfume Cool Wather. Que Nell había escogido y hasta la fecha lo sigo usando.

Una vez listo salí del baño y ay estaba Ulquiorra sentado en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica

-ya lo se deja me visto y me voy, no te preocupes no me tardo- eso me desconcertó un poco no lo había corrido quería que se quedara.

-no te vayas, espera- le agarre de las muñecas y después con mis brazos lo abrase con fuerza.

-déjame ir mi padre me conto como eres, te acuestas con quien sea no importa sea hombre o mujer, me deje seducir por ti no te importo que fuéramos familia-

-a ti tampoco te importo, y decir verdad tu nunca te negaste cuando yo te hacia mío, también dijiste que estabas feliz y que no te importo ser utilizado-

-no recuerdo nada-

-no digas idioteces, no porque estuvieras alcalizado no significa que olvides, yo me e embriagado muchas más veces que tu y recuerdo todo-

Después de lo que le dije dejo de forcejear y por fin me abrazo.

-tengo miedo, jamás alguien me a tratado como tu- empezó a llorar, hice que me viera directamente a los ojos el maquillaje corrido y el cabello despeinado hacia que se viera realmente lindo.

-¿porque me tienes miedo?-

-no lo se solo no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten de esa manera- le bese con una delicadeza extraña incluso para mi.

-quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte mío todas las noches, y marcar de nuevo esa piel tan suave y blanca- me acerque más hasta el punto de que podía escuchar su corazón latir, empecé a besarle el cuello y bajar mi mano por su espalda cuando el ruido de la puerta me saco de mi trance.

-Grimmjow-sama, su madre lo espera en el comedor- era el mayordomo de la casa tenia como unos 70 años pero a pesar de su edad tenía mucha energía.

-en un momento voy- pude escuchar los pasos alejarse de la puerta para perderse en el eco de la mansión.

-báñate, y arréglate tenemos que bajar- después de unos minutos perdidos los 2 bajamos hacia el comedor donde toda la familia nos esperaba, mi padre como siempre ablando de negocios con mi tío, mi madrastra estaba platicando de sosas sin sentido con mis tías y Nell sentada comiendo su cereal con un pan de dulce.

-por fin bajaron, Grimmjow no me digas que te acostase con tu primo- mire rápidamente a Ulquiorra que se había enrojecido como un tomate, estaba temblando, tenía que sacarlo de su trance y también contestarle a mi querido padre.

-a diferencia de ti, no me revuelco con cualquiera ni acoso a mi hermana- toda la sala estuvo en silencio, de repente una risita leve departe de Ulquiorra invadió la sala.

-no te preocupes tío no paso nada entre nosotros- el transcurso del día seguía, hombres de negocios ablando de dinero, mujeres de en que se gastaran el dinero, y nosotros mirando divertidos a los adultos.

-por qué no vamos a el jardín, me aburro aquí- llame a Nell para que saliera con nosotros y pudiéramos jugar los tres.

No supe lo que paso durante 2 horas completas solo estuve recostado en el jardín con Ulquiorra ablando de nuestras vidas y de nuestros gustos, en casi nada concordábamos él era más conservador de cierta manera soñaba con el amor eterno. En cambio yo solo quería noches de diversión, pero me estoy desviando del tema

Después de 2 horas asoleadas, regresamos a la mansión.

- joven amo, lo esperan a los 2 en el despacho de su padre, dice que quieren hablar con ustedes de un asunto un poco delicado-

-muy bien, gracias por avisarme- caminamos los fríos pasillos para llegar por fin al despacho, toque la puerta y nos adentramos a el amplio despacho muy bien decorado.

-nos llamaron-

-siéntense por favor, iremos directo al grano, tu tío y yo acordamos que Ulquiorra se quedara a vivir con nosotros, creemos que un cambio favorecerá su autoestima.

-tu eres el de las ordenes, no es necesario que me pidas opinión-

-te necesitamos, porque tu vas a ayudar a Ulquiorra a acoplarse a nuestro estilo de vida-

-además veo que te llevas muy bien con mi querido hijo, me dolerá dejarlo pero será lo mejor para el-

-no te preocupes tío, are que Ulquiorra sea como ustedes quieren que sea- una inmensa alegría invadió mi corazón, podría estar con Ulquiorra todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que sospecharan de nosotros, solo faltaba la opinión de el.

-y que piensas primo, te quedas-

- no me puedo negar ya o si- no pude evitar sonreír, si definitivamente este era un muy buen día, pero no todo es de color rosa y está lleno de felicidad, aunque claro siempre atesoro los recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 Midnight **

Media noche avían pasado 2 años desde que Ulquiorra se quedo a mi lado 2 años atrapados en este tabú, media noche, la luna plateada era lo único que iluminaba la habitación con el olor imprecando a nuestro dulce pecado, 18 años teníamos ambos, hubo demasiados cambios en esos 2 años, cuando recién llego, me di cuenta de extrañas marcas en sus muñecas y cuello que no eran las que yo de dejaba durante el sexo, eran heridas con objetos punzocortantes, que se hacía a escondida de mi, el es como un pequeña copa de cristal, tan hermosa y delicada, una vez por dejarme llevar por mis deseos carnales, me acosté con una mujer un poco más grande que yo y Ulquiorra se percato de lo que había pasado, agarro la navaja y dejo que la sangre se le escapara de las manos, si no me hubiera percatado de el olor a sangre, estaría muerto hace mucho, después tuvimos que ir a un psiquiatra para que nos ayudara con el estado de ánimo de Ulquiorra e inevitablemente se entero de lo nuestro, primero se negó y nos dijo un millón de blasfemias, pero como siempre el interés es primero, lo sobornamos con una gran suma de dinero para que callara nuestro secreto.

Ahora todo era más tranquilo Ulquiorra llevaba 6 meses sin intentarse quitar la vida, estaba más alegre los últimos días, tenía más pasión en la cama, por fin estaba cambiando, pero me estoy saliendo de el tema, yo estaba con el a media noche con la luna nueva iluminado la habitación que no avía cambiado en nada, cada centímetro seguía siendo igual.

Media noche y yo estaba pensando en lo que pasaría después de este momento, poco tiempo llevaba con un dolor en el corazón, mi corazón es muy débil debido a el embarazo tan riesgoso que tubo mi madre, en fin estaba frente al enorme espejo con el sobre amarillo en mis manos con los resultados de mis análisis de cada año, tenia que hacerlo para que vieran la fuerza de el y cuanto tiempo mas duraría vivo.

Tenia miedo de abrir el sobre, no quería ver el resultado, no quería saber cuanto tiempo mas me quedaría de vida, cada año se me reducían alrededor de 2 a 3 años de vida ahora me quedaran unos 15 años mas.

Me arme de valor, empecé a leer los datos y por fin lo que me temía, se me avían reducido drásticamente 5 años, solo me quedaban 10 años, apreté fuerte los puños a rugando la hoja y lanzándola al fuego de la chimenea, caí de rodillas al piso viendo el fuego que quemaba mi piel, unas leves lagrimas salieron de mis ojos tenia miedo a la muerte lo admito, tenia pánico de que el día de mi muerte me llegara.

Me puse a pensar sobre mi vida no quería quedarme para siempre en esta casa encerado siempre soñé en viajar conocer todo el mundo, me seque las lagrimas de mi rosto estaba casado me dirigí a mi cama a dormir lo poco que n quedaba de la noche.

Antes de que Ulquiorra despertara yo ya estaba consiente de todo no me quería levantar pero ya no podía dormir mas, unos movimientos en la cama me sacaron de mi pequeño trance.

-buenos días Grimmjow-

-buenos días Ulquiorra, que tal dormiste?-

-bien pero me di cuenta de que te acostaste tarde por que, que hesite?-

-nada de importancia, solo checaba unos papeles, ablando de eso quiero preguntarte algo?-

-lo que quieras-

-te irías de la casa para viajar Nell, tu, y yo por todo el mundo?- vi como su rostro se tenso, se levanto de la cama aun desnudo y me aventó una almohada.

-estas loco verdad?, crees que voy a dejarlo todo por viajar, déjate de tonterías tu y yo viviremos juntos aquí asta que seamos viejos- es cierto Ulquiorra no savia nada de mi enfermedad, no quería que se preocupara de mi, pero sentí una apuñalada por la espalda por sus palabras, tenia razón en cierta manera pero no quería quedarme los pocos años que me quedaban en una casa de locos.

-no es una tontería me voy a ir y me llevare a Nell lejos, me iré en 3 días tu decides- nuestra pequeña discusión vasto para arruinarme el día no estuve en casa durante 24 horas estaba en hoteles con mujeres todo lo que quise lo hice, no voy a contar los detalles pero ese fue un día esplendido no solo por la experiencia sexual que tuve con 5 mujeres y 5 hombres a la ves sino que por un momento me sentí libre y no pensé nunca en mi enfermedad. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y tuve que regresar al día siguiente, cuando llegue Nell era todo un mar de lagrimas pensaba que le había dejado, por que cierto chismoso que no quiero decir sus nombres por que "Ulquiorra" se enoja. (Chiste malo lo se)

-Grimm-chan, verdad que no te vas a ir sin mi-

-claro que no mi dulce hermanita- lance una mirada llena de furia hacia Ulquiorra, mi hermana no tenia la culpa de todos los problemas que teníamos los 2, era cierto que unas veces no podíamos tener intimidad por que Nell tenia miedo y se acurruca en mi cama. Pero es normal no cualquier niño pequeño hace eso.

En fin pasaron los tres días acordados, Ulquiorra no pareció creer mis palabras y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no fue así, era la ultima noche en esta casa Ulquiorra y yo teníamos sexo como jamás aviamos tenido, era una pasión que incluso yo desconocía, savia el motivo por que estaba así, pero jamás pensé que fuera tanto mi deseo, cada envestida era mas fuerte y profunda, le arrancaba gemidos no podía dejar callar ninguno, mis manos acariciaban su espalda, su piel tan suave como la seda, me excitaba, deje marcas en todos lados, cada parte de su cuerpo decía mi nombre con besos y otras cicatrices.

Así paso el tiempo un último orgasmo y el final llego.

Todo quedo en silencio, tu reparación calmada, tus ojos serrados, tal ves soñando con un final feliz, miro por la ventana, miro aquel cuerpo celeste de color plata, las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, dicen que los hombres no lloran, pero es imposible acallar este dolor en mi pecho, dejarte fue lo mas difícil de mi vida, pero tuve que hacerlo o tu sufrirías mucho mas de lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora, ya es la hora de dejarte, miro una ultima ves tu rostro y sierro la puerta dejándote a ti y a todo lo demás atrás, las maletas en el carro, Nell soñolienta en los asientos traseros y yo con una impaciencia de irme por siempre.

Viajamos por todo el mundo, cada lugar que Nell quería lo visitábamos, el paso de el tiempo me importo poco cuando estaba con ella, mi querida hermana, mi vida la única persona que estaba a mi lado sin importarle lo que ella sufriera. Le cumplía el más mínimo capricho que ella quisiera, poco a poco se fue desarrollando su poder, nos dimos cuenta de algo, con su mano derecha podía leer los pensamientos de las personas que tocaba e incluso aprender algunas cosas, y con la mano izquierda podía pasar cierta información que ella quisiera, nosotros la utilizábamos para aprender los idiomas de los países que visitábamos, esta claro que no nos agradaba la idea de estudiar cada idioma que visitábamos por eso solo tocaba a una persona y listo, ahora que lo pienso debemos de saber un poco mas de 15 idiomas, incluyendo el alemán, si que si son muchos ^^.

Pero no todo fue pura felicidad el tiempo pasaba cada día me acercaba mas a mi muerte un día de debilidad, desahogue mis penas en el alcohol, pero no sirvió de nada ya que lastime a Nell la persona que mas quiero, dejándola marcada para siempre, no me puedo perdonar lo que le hice, pero a un así ella me perdono, soy un sentimental, ya me quiero poner a llorar de nuevo.

Miro el cenicero 5 cigarrillos y a un lado un whisky medio vacio.

Se preguntaran por que llegaste a Karakura, cual fue tu propósito, pues bien llegue a este lugar por que me di cuenta de que Ulquiorra nos buscaba y no pararía asta encontrarnos, por desgracia también se entero de lo que le había echo a Nell y tomo ese pretexto para seguirnos con la autorización de mi padre que estaba agonizando.

Tenia mucho tiempo de sobra y por suerte un físico excelente, decidí trabajar en Pandemonium, lo conocí gracias a uno de mis múltiples amantes, todo lo demás fue pan comido conocí a Aizen, y bueno a todos los demás, como me hice amigo de Harribel me contaba cosas sobre nuestro jefe, era el líder de la mafia japonesa, un hombre bastante peligroso, pero curiosamente amable con todos nosotros, cuando llevaba a Nell Nnoitra y Szayel estaban de muy buen unos se llevaban demasiado bien para mi gusto, le ponían mil vestidos, unos demasiado lindos y otros muy provocadores, e incontables beses les aventaba un zapato por hacerle eso a mi hermana, antes de empezar la noche llevaba a Nell a casa, lo bueno que solo esta abierto los viernes, sábados y domingos, seria un desperdicio de tiempo abrir días que todo mundo esta trabajando, además también tenia que ver los negocios de la empresa no es que fuera codicioso pero el dinero de el club no ala cansaría para tener la vida que tengo, solo sirve para tener dinero en efectivo en la cartera, unos 6,000 yenes por 3 días no esta mal, también ay días especiales que son cuando los amigos de Aizen, vienen a divertirse y es bastante desagradable esas noches nadie mas que los 3 o 4 hombres tienen toda la atención para ellos, y si ellos quieren pueden alargar la noche y no puedes decir que no ya que son personas importantes y nuestras vidas dependen de ello. Lo bueno es que no son tan seguidas son como 2 o tres veces al año, por eso las habitaciones arriba del club. En los días normales ya es cosa si uno los quiere usar o no.

Y ese muchacho llamado kurosaki, se preguntaran, que significa el para mi, pues bien no lo llamaría amor,

Lo llamaría mejor distracción, ustedes y yo sabemos que amo a Ulquiorra y alguien como yo no puede amar a un mocoso de 15 años, además corro el peligro de acabar el la cárcel, (bueno en México esta prohibido que un mayor de edad, sea novio, amante, amigo con derecho etc… de cualquier menor de edad, por que al otro lo meten a la cárcel mientras a ti no te hacen nada, pero bueno yo lo eh echo eh tenido novios de 24 y pues no nos han echo nada, [lastima que no puedo entrar a los hoteles ¬¬]) .

Cuando lo vi, supe que era un mocoso, que no savia nada da la vida, así que lo seduje y ahora esta en mis garras, es verdad lo que dijo Ulquiorra, seria peor que el infierno estar a mi lado, un día desapareceré de Karakura y jamás me volverá a ver, por lo pronto lo disfrutare un rato.

Le comprare regalos, le escribiré cartas, y cuando me diga "te amo" por fin le diré adiós, si es un poco cruel pero la vida es cruel, yo tengo que sufrir contando los días de mi vida, sufriendo por amor, el solo sufrirá un mes o dos y ya como si nada, aprenderá a no confiar en nadie, y protegerse de volver a llorar por amor, tal ves parezca que soy cruel pero mejor para el.

Me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la pisana, solo abro una puerta y ay esta, saco el celular de mi pantalón como el paquete de cigarros y la cartera, un salto y todo el cuerpo empapado me dejo llevar por el pequeño oleaje de el agua, miro el cielo y digo el vos alta pero con un tono melancólico.

-es lo mejor para ti- hundo todo mi cuerpo, y me quedo ay un largo tiempo asta que mis dedos se arrugan, me quito toda la ropa mojada y me meto a bañar, después de todo tengo que ir por Nell y seguir con mi plan.

Y aunque tu los sepas, no podrás hacer nada, este será nuestro secreto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 El principio del fin **

Notas de autor: hola soy yo de nuevo, sé que no tengo palabras para decir cuánto lo siento por no continuar este fic, pero bueno eh regresado y espero por fin acabarlo

Bueno ahora la explicación de por qué no escrito por casi un año, bueno la verdad es que estuve en una clínica internada por casi un año y fue horrible, de vez en cuando me conectaba pero no podía ponerme a escribir.

Pero por fin después de salir, puse a leer todos los comentarios y me enfureció como no tienen idea que una tipa en , me escribió un comentario diciéndome "cabeza de pene" entre otras cosas, que mi redacción era horrible etc., para colmo ni siquiera uso una cuenta para que pudiera responderle, borre el comentario y me enoje tanto que dije que ya no acabaría este fic por coraje, y así fue lo abandone por muchos meses, pero luego una amiga me animo y me dijo que no estaba bien castigar a todos los lectores por una sola persona, y bueno a aquí me tienen :D

Bueno y otra cosa más, yo tenía la idea de hacer este fanfic realmente largo, pero me puse a leer todos capítulos y me di cuenta que la trama ya no podía regresarse, entonces dije "bueno hare un resumen de todo lo que paso en el año que no escribí como si la historia hubiera avanzado también" y bueno aquí va el resumen: D

En el año que no estuve escribiendo pasaron muchas cosas:

Ichigo acabo la escuela con un promedio muy bajo por culpa de su "trabajo" y de diversiones con Grimmjow.

El viaje de fin de año, fue un campamento en el bosque, fue divertido y pasaron cosas entre Ichigo y Rukia (si lo escribiré pero después)

El concurso de modelaje, los descubrieron y los sacaron del concurso.

La predicción de Nell, de alguien de cabello naranja cada vez se hace más clara.

Ulquiorra, se quedo en Japón por un contrato con una empresa, y está supervisando el trabajo de esa empresa y cuida a Ichigo de Grimmjow.

Bueno creo que es todo.

OPT Ichigo

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Esto no podía estar pasando- mi padre estaba cada vez más estricto con mis salidas nocturnas, y no decir que se estaba volviendo una molestia, me preguntaba por todo, de donde saco tanto dinero, porque uso ropas tan caras, a donde voy todas las noches, sin mencionar que siempre me molesta que mis calificaciones son pésimas y que tengo que esforzarme más para ser un gran diseñador.

- A LA MIERDA CON TODO!- avente la silla de mi escritorio, me senté en la cama exasperado, tenía que tranquilizarme, tenía que idear un plan cada vez más complicado para escapar cada noche por mi trabajo "tenía que escapar de mi propia casa" irónico no, busque en mi bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, sonreí con desgane.

-maldito, si no fuera por ti no estaría tan adicto a estas cosas- prendí un cigarro inhalé el humo y lo retuve unos momentos para luego dejarlo salir, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

- _porque fumas tanto?-_

_-me relaja- _

_-pero en la escuela dicen que eso provoca cáncer y otras cosas igual de graves- _

_-solo los idiotas creen eso, además no me voy a morir por uno o dos- mire a Grimmjow fumar el cigarro, siempre lo hace después de que tenemos sexo, me pregunto si será tan relajante. _

_-puedo probar- me miro sorprendido, y luego sonrió, me dio el cigarro y dijo. –Claro pruébalo- lo tome entre mis dedos y le di una calada, sin saber que hacer me trague el humo y empecé a toser.- sabe horrible- _

_-nunca dije que tuviera buen sabor- lo mire y seguía fumando esa cosa asquerosa, pero algo en mi decía "dile que quieres uno, compartirán el mismo gusto, estarán más unidos" seguí lo que me dijo esa vos en mi interior y empecé a fumar esa cosa, al principio fue esqueros pero sin darme cuenta esta cosa era casi tan necesaria como el aire._

Aquel recuerdo era lindo desde cierto punto, abrí la ventana para que el olor no se quedara en la habitación y una idea me llego a la mente, "puedo brincar desde la ventana" si era buena idea tenia buen físico y claro que lo puedo hacer.

Tome mis cosas, listo para saltar.- no es tan difícil en la escuela hacías cosas peores, además con tanto sexo supongo que no estoy tan mal de condición física-

Brinque, no había hecho mucho ruido y me puse a correr, pero después de 2 cuadras estaba agotado.- maldita adicción- almenas sabía que no estaba en buena condición gracias a el tabaco.

Rendido tome un taxi que me llevara hasta pandemónium.

- son 20000 yenes- me acerque al taxista y le di un salvaje beso, después me baje le dije.

-quédate con el cambio- y entre en pandemónium.

El lugar no había cambiado en nada desde la primera vez que entre, el ruido, las mujeres, era divertido hasta cierto punto.

Me metí en los camerinos y me empecé a arreglar.

-llegas tarde Ichigo, donde coño estabas- mire a Nnoitra, esta noche se había arreglado más de lo usual, lo que quiere decir "tenemos a gente importante hoy".

-mierda se me olvido que día era hoy- prendí otro tabaco, y empecé a buscar que ponerme para verme decente.

- oye y Grimmjow no vino hoy?- Nnoitra al escuchar su nombre le dio una calada más grande a su puro.

-ya sabes que él nunca viene estos días, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no me gusta que alguien tan joven ande siendo manoseado por esos viejos-

- no será que es porque te quito la atención, además, nunca eh tenido sexo con ninguno de nuestros clientes- Nnoitra me miraba enojado sabia que le avía dando en un punto donde le dolía, el cada día estaba más viejo y casi no tenia clientes por lo mismo, en cambio yo cada día era más hermoso, pero sabía que un día eso acabaría y quedaría igual que el.

- vete a la mierda, lo decía por tu bien- se marcho todo orgulloso, dejándome solo, por fin podía escoger que ponerme para hoy, después recordé, el regalo que me había regalado Grimmjow, era un especie de kimono negro que era abierto con las costuras de 3 x en el pecho (oseasemelease que es el nuevo bankai, no sé cómo explicarlo) me quedaba hermoso, era atrevido, era sexy, y muy japonés, excelente solo faltaba el cabello

Me puse unas extensiones de mi color de cabello se notaba cuales eran extensiones y cual mi cabello por el corte pero no se veía mal, a todos les encantaba sí que no había problema.

Hoy estaríamos en una sala privada, donde solo la gente especial entraba y los mejores les atendían, al parecer hoy estaba lleno de los lugares del club.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en mí, pero yo solo estoy con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Un hombre levanto la mano y me dirigí hacia él, era el viejo rabo verde de Barragán, pero el tipo tenía mucho dinero así que no puedo negarme.

-señor Luisenberg, cuanto tiempo, ya lo extrañaba- me senté a un lado del, le serví una copa, el puso su mano en mi pierna, siempre tenía esa asquerosa maña ponía su mano y empezaba a masajearla, pero esta vez solo la dejo ay y empezó a beber.

-sabes hoy te ves hermoso, el negro te queda de maravilla-

-gracias- cogí una copa y cuando estuve a punto de probarla, su mano me la quito de los labios.

-un muchacho tan lindo no debería tomar estas cosas- hoy el viejo estaba usualmente raro, pero no me importo, quien era yo para juzgarlo, después de todo mi trabajo es complacerlo, si quiere que baile, o solo quiere hablar me importaba poco.

-está bien, no tomare solo porque usted lo dice señor Luisenberg-

-llámame Barragán, solo Barragán-

-está bien Barragán- el hombre seguía bebiendo, pero no hablaba, intente conversar pero solo me respondía a secas. Me estaba aburriendo de esto, así que con el pretexto de ir por otra botella me iba a retirar, pero sus manos me regresaron a mi ha ciento.

Después dijo que quería que me sentara entre sus piernas.

-podemos ir a un lugar más discreto si quiere- me sorprendí de mis palabras, por lo regular eso se dice cuando uno quiere sexo, pero yo solo quería librarme de él y ya.

-no solo sierra las cortinas- me levante y serré las espesas cortinas, la decoración era muy diferente en esta sala que en la anterior, en la anterior la música estaba a todo volumen, solo había unos pequeños sillones y mucha gente esperando el espectáculo. Pero aquí la música era suave, de ambiente seductor finamente decorado, los clientes se acomodaban en pequeñas salas, que de pequeñas nada, cada una estaba integrada con unos sillones de terciopelo, tan grandes como una cama, y un bar con suficiente alcohol para 30 personas, en el centro un tubo de piso a techo, y solo se separaban de las demás salas con esas espesas cortinas, pero había unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, y ay había unas habitaciones, no sé como sean pero Nnoitra dice que son sumamente elegantes, es como estar en la habitación de una reina europea.

Regrese con Barragán y me senté en sus piernas, quedamos frente a frente.

-eres hermoso- tocaba con delicadeza mis cabellos, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier se quedarían pegados en sus manos.

-me lo ah dicho dos veces esta noche- sonreí cansado, esto me estaba molestando, tenía un presentimiento de que esto se iba a poner feo.

-lo sé, lo sé, es que eres tan bello que duele, me da ganas de poseer cada parte de ti, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo a que me desprecies- me acerque a su oído y le dije

- pero que cosas dice, yo siempre seré suyo señor-

-mentira, solo dices eso, para calmarme, pero me alaga que hagas el intento- me aleje un poco de él, bueno el viejo no había caído en mi truco, pero almenas lo hice feliz y si es feliz más dinero ay para mí.

- te tengo un regalo- no era raro que te regalen cosas, además si son de gente con mucho dinero más fino es el regalo.

Llamo al mesero y cogió una caja de madera de color negro, era grande como para ser un anillo pero que seria.

Lo abrió poco a poco y me lo dejo ver.

Era una cruz invertida de oro blanco, con un rubí en el centro.

-es hermoso, me encanta-sonreí de una manera sincera.

-que bueno que te gusta me encantaría que te lo probaras-

-claro- me di la vuelta, me recogí el cabello para dejar mi cuello al descubierto.

Sentí las manos frías del hombre al colocarme en collar, no era muy largo apenas alcanzaba a recorrerme el cuello.

Sentí como me daba un beso en el hombro y deje caer mi cabello.

-me di la vuelta otra vez y el hombre se quedo maravilladlo.

-se ve mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- no aguantaba las ganas de verme en un espejo, quería ver como brillaba la joya en mi cuello, quería saber.

- regreso en un momento- me levante de las piernas del hombre y me metí en el baño de mi camerino. Cuando me vi al espejo casi me voy para atrás, no podía creer cuanto podía cambiar una persona por un accesorio, el rubí brillaba de una forma enigmática, y hacia juego con el traje que tenia puesto.

Entonces entro Nnoitra, me vio y luego a la joya, salió del baño azotando la puerta.

Regrese con mi cliente, y me senté a su lado.

-me encanta como se ve, muchas gracias- el hombre sonrió tomo otro trago y dijo.

-solo quiero una cosa como pago por la joya- sabía que no me regalaría algo solo por placer, supongo que ahora tendría que complacer al hombre con lo que quiera.

-y que es lo que desea-

-un beso, solo un beso- mire extrañado al hombre, pudiendo haber pedido que fuéramos a las habitaciones de arriba y tener sexo hasta la mañana siguiente, y solo pide un beso, acepte antes de que se arrepintiera.

Acerque mi cuerpo lo mas que pude del anciano, acerque todavía más mi cara y sentí sus labios, primero fue un pequeño rose, después abrí mas la boca para probar el sabor del licor que quedaba en su boca, fue largo pero lento las lenguas jugaban con lentitud, después empecé a separarme hasta cortar el beso.

-gracias, es todo lo que quería- asentí con la cabeza, no es que no hubiera besado a ninguno de mis clientes, pero este era diferente, la mayoría siempre querían mas y mas, algo realmente extraño estaba pasando con este viejo.

-sabes, tengo tiempo que soy amigo de Aisén, y a decir verdad siempre iba a las habitaciones con cualquiera que fuera, hasta con tu amante el tal Grimmjow, un grosero pero bueno, la primera vez que te vi sentí como mi corazón se paro, jamás voy a olvidar ese día me ignoraste por completo- recordaba bien ese día, la primera vez de desobedecí a Grimmjow, se había puesto como una cabra cundo se entero que estuve con esta gente, pero al parecer ya no le importa.

-tenia miedo, mis compañeros me habían dicho que usted era peligroso, pero cuando lo conocí descubrí que era muy amable- la verdad es que no el maldito insistió en pasar la noche con migo y me tuve que negar como mil veces, gracias a dios que Nnoitra tomo mi lugar y me libre de él.

-tu siempre tan amable, y por eso me gustas- se acerco a mi oído y dijo- por eso quiero monopolizarte- le mire extrañado

-a que se refiere?-

-quiero que te vayas con migo a recorrer el mundo, te daré todo lo que deseas, joyas, autos, ropa, amor, todo- me imagine lo que el hombre decía, y algo en mi interior quería ir, pero luego pensé quedarme con un viejo por todo lo que le queda de vida, si ni siquiera lo tolero un día, ni hablar además ya tenía quien me diera todo eso y mucho mas.

-me temo que debo negar su oferta, mi familia está aquí, y no pienso abandonarlos- el hombre me miro un momento, y luego se termino todo lo que quedaba de la botella.

-no descansare hasta tenerte- y dicho eso se fue.

Cuando regrese a mi camerino, Nnoitra estaba esperándome adentro, seguía fumando su asqueroso puro, jugando con mis cosas.

-no ay nada que robar aquí- Nnoitra me miro molesto, cada línea de expresión se marcaban muy bien en su rostro, el maquillaje ya no podía ayudar mucho a su rostro pronto dejaría pandemónium para vivir en la calle.

-no vengo a robar, quiero saber que te dijo el viejo-

-y eso a ti que más te importa- lo estaba sacando de sus casillas pero, no quiero recordar lo que dijo, me ponía nervioso.

-no me vengas con esas idioteces Ichigo, no te regalan un collar como ese y no te dicen nada-

-así que te pone celoso que yo sea el nuevo favorito de todos, claro tiene sentido, tu eres un maldito anciano en cambio yo soy joven, soy todo lo que un día fuiste tú-

- SII, ES VERDAD, ESTOY CELOSO DE TODO LO QUE TIENES, ME EH ESFORSADO TANTO Y LLEGAS TU Y TODO SE AH IDO A LA MIERDA, POR TU CULPA!- empezó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en esta habitación, intente detenerlo, pero me cogió del cuello intentando ahorcarme.

-TE ODIO, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!- la respiración se me dificultaba me estaba arrodillando, apunto de desvanecerme, entonces Aisén llego.

-PERO QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO!- Nnoitra soltó mi cuello, sentí como el aire regresaba a mí, me costaba trabajo respirar, tarde unos segundo en reponerme y mire a Aisén.

-gracias me ah salvado- Aisén miro a Nnoitra, los 2 se fueron y me dejaron solo.

Me senté frente al espejo, me quite las extensiones, y empecé a desvestirme, después me quite el cuero negro de el cuello y vi las marcas.

-maldita sea, como coño voy a esconder esas marcas, el collar era buena opción pero era demasiado fino, podrían asaltarme y perder esa valiosa joya para siempre.

Cansado por todo lo que había pasado me cambie y guarde el collar en mi mochila.

Pedí un taxi eh hice lo mismo que con el anterior.

Me quite los zapatos, dispuesto a dormir, pero una luz se encendió y ay estaba mi padre otra vez.

-donde estabas?-

-caminado-

-no me diga, a las 4 de la mañana-

-no tenia sueño-

-y por eso te escapas de casa, para dar tus caminatas hasta las 4 de la madrugada-

-si no le veo el problema-

-DEJATE DE IDIOTESES, DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS!-

-eso no te interesa, y si me disculpas tengo que irme a dormir-

Todos los días era los mismo me tenia arto, que no se daba cuenta que ya no soy un mocoso, tengo 17 años, ya casi soy un adulto.

Karin estaba dormida en mi cama, genial ahora tenía que dormir en el suelo no?, pues a la mierda con ella.

-ehh!, quítate de mi cama- empecé a moverla hasta que casi la tiro al suelo.

-oni-chan-

-quítate de mi cama, mañana hablamos- se levanto sobresaltada y de fuel.

Me quite la ropa me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me levante con dolor en el estomago, tal vez sea por el coraje que hice ayer, y por qué no eh comido nada.

Me puse algo de ropa y baje a desayunar.

No había nadie, perfecto, podría relajarme, y salir con Grimmjow.

El desayuno fue aburrido, arroz y un poco de huevo. Pero no importaba.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, y me empecé a reglar. Quería probarme mi callar nuevamente pero no la encontraba en ningún lado.

-donde mierda estas- todo estaba patas para arriba y no la encontraba, tampoco el traje negro ni otros regalos que tenia.

-maldita sea, quien coño las tiene- abra la puerta de la habitación de mi padre y lo primero que vi fue esa maldita foto de mi madre, le tenía un especial odio a ella, por a verme dejado solo.

Trate de ignorar la foto, para buscar lo que era mío.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, luego una idea me cruzo la cabeza, y si se había deshecho de ellas?

-NO!, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA,- busque en toda la casa y no encontré nada,

Al poco rato llegaron, y me abalance contra mi padre, caímos pero no me importo, lo sujetaba del cuello y gritaba.

-DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS!-

-no te las pienso dar- su mirada era desafiante, sabía que decía verdad.

-SI NO ME DICES, TE ROMPERE EL CUELLO- mi padre me había enseñado como hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo, grave error.

-ESAS COSAS NO SON TUYAS, DE DONDE LAS HAS SACADO-

-son regalos-

-de quien?-

-NO TE INTERESA, AHORA DIME!- sacudí a mi padre contra el piso, el intentaba soltarse, pero mi peso no se lo permitía.

Mis hermanas gritaban asustadas, pero no me importaba, solo quería mis cosas.

-Las regale-

-QUE?-

-REGALE TUS COSA, ESAS FINAS JOYAS, Y ESAS ROPAS CARAS TODO!-

-MALDITO!- empecé a azotarlo mas y mas, la sangre estaba manchando el piso, hasta que mis hermanas me detuvieron.

-oni-chan, lo vas a matar- Yuzu, me sujetaba de los brazos aterrada.

-PAGARAS CARO!- le grite a mi padre y me zafe del agarre de mi hermana, subí las escaleras y tome la única foto que quedaba de nuestra madre, y le prendí fuego.

El grito de mis hermanas, se escuchaba a mis espaldas, el cuadro se consumía muy rápido y en pocos minutos ya no existía más foto de ella.

Sonreí sádicamente y le largue de esa casa.

Solo tenía mi celular, mi cartera y mi caja de cigarros.

Llame a Rukia, que había regresado con su hermano después de un tiempo, y le conté todo.

Las siguientes semanas no fui a la escuela ni al trabajo, solo me pasaba en la calle.

Hasta que Rukia me obligo a ir a la universidad, ay nos esperaba Nell y Grimmjow.

Las horas pasaron demasiado lento para mi gusto, deseaba estar con Grimmjow hacer que me hiciera gemir de placer, para olvidarme de todo, todavía estaba triste por la pérdida de mi hermoso collar.

-Maldita sea, porque lo hiso- no aguante mas la clases y me Salí de ay.

Estaba en el jardín de la cafetería, era relajante poder fumar un cigarro sin que te estén molestando.

Veía los autos pasar, algunos muy caros otros nada nuevo, hasta que uno tomo mi atención.

Hera un Mustang de color azul marino, sabía lo que era, Grimmjow.

Me levante y empecé a caminar en esa dirección, pero él no salía del auto, tal vez tiene prisa, cruce la calle y cuando vi la placa del auto, supe que no era ese el de Grimmjow, pero fue demasiado tarde, una mano se poso en mi boca con una pañoleta con un olor peculiar, me empezaba a sentir débil, solo supe que entre en ese auto y las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban de fondo. Después de eso, todo se había puesto negro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas del autor: hola perdón por el retraso es que mi computadora estaba dañada y no podía conectarme a internet y por eso no podía subir el capitulo T.T **

**A petición de 3 personas les voy a dar mi facebook**

**Dayana Hiddlebatch ****(Tributo Nefilim)**** tengo una imagen de loki en versión chibi y a Benedict y Tom en portada :D **

**Bueno ya les dejo el capitulo :D **

**Capitulo 17 histerias **

**Opt Grimmjow**

Ya había pasado 6 meses desde la desaparición de Ichigo, nadie sabe donde esta, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Todo paso muy rápido, de alguna manera me siento culpable, pero por qué?, mi plan era joderle la vida y ya lo está, pero algo en mi interior me dice, que tengo que buscarlo.

Nell está desesperada, no encuentra ni con su poder, y la policía es tan inútil, fingen buscar, pero lo único que quieren es irse a dormir y ya.

Por eso contrate a un detective privado, hoy me entregaría la localización de Ichigo, se la daría a la policía y todo abra acabado.

Entre en el edificio abandonado y subí hasta el 3 piso, ay estaba el hombre, mediana edad, alto como 1.80 y de cabello negro.

-tiene mis diamantes-

-tiene los papeles- el hombre sonrió y abrió su maletín un sobre amarillo con las palabras escritas. "caso 801" me lo entrego y empezó a explicarme.

-la persona que busca, esta fuera del alcance de la policía o el ejército- mire extrañado el hombre revisando los papeles.

-está en una isla del Caribe, esa isla es propiedad de alguien muy grande- Barragán, mire la ubicación del mapa y sabía exactamente que esa isla le pertenecía, tenía razón es impenetrable, estaba furioso, que tenía que barragán con todo esto?

Mire al hombre con fastidio.- que mas sabes?- tomo las hojas de mi mano y empezó a buscar una en particular.

-el chico no es el único que esta ay- hiso una pausa y después dijo- ay alrededor de 15 personas con mismas características que él, ojos marrones y cabello naranja-

Mire las fotos de cada uno de ellos no podía creerlo, todos iguales a Ichigo, pequeños detalles pero podría si viera a uno en la calle podría jurar que es Ichigo.

-por dios, es espantoso- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- se pone peor- al parecer Barragán los utiliza como esclavos sexuales, travistiéndolos, modificando…-

-modificando?, pero como?- mire al hombre preocupado.

-al parecer cortan partes de ellos y se las unen con piezas de animales.- me enseño una foto de unos de los muchachos, su mano derecha era la pata de un tigre.

El miedo se apodero de mí, que le haría ese degenerado a Ichigo?. La sola idea de pensar que había llegado demasiado tarde me aterraba.

-tengo que llegar a ese lugar, tengo que ir por el-

-eso es imposible- su voz era cansada, se relamió los labios pensando una manera de entrar, pero nada.

-solo tengo una opción pero es demasiado arriesgada- el hombre sonrió con tristeza.

- si falla, todos mueren- en mi mente me estaba dando ideas de cómo podi hacer el plan pero nada claro.

-cuéntame todo-

**OPT Ichigo**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar, un año tal vez 2?, no lo sé.

-Ichigo en que piensas- mire a sora, cabello naranja, ojos marrones éramos 15 en total todos idénticos a mí, o tal vez yo sea idéntico a todos.

Mire su mano gatuna, sostenía un peine de color rosa pálido, con perlas en su alrededor.

-te gusta mucho cepillarme el cabello- mi cabello se había vuelto tan largo que ya no tenía la necesidad de usar extensiones, mi cabello era incluso más largo ahora.

-es que lo tienes muy bonito- lo mire un momento, el era el único que podía llamar amigo en este lugar. Todos los demás solo pensaban en ellos y como verse hermosos para el señor Barragán.

Coloco su mano en mi mejilla, pero al retirarla un pequeño arañazo apareció en mi rostro.

-POR EL ANGEL!, PERDONAME ICHIGO NO FUE MI INTENCION- le sonreí y le dije que se calmara, después de todo hace poco le habían puesto esa cosa. En este lugar abundan los animales exóticos y cada vez que uno muere a uno de los 15 les cortan algún miembro para conservar parte del animal, esta vez fue un tigre y a sora le cortaron la mano. La podía mover perfectamente gracias a los mejores médicos del mundo pero aun así era extraño.

- no sabes cómo sufro Ichigo, cada vez que me veo al espejo, veo las marcas de tortura y luego esta cosa unida a mi cuerpo, ya no me reconozco, estoy rodeado de lujos pero me siento en un infierno- sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, al parecer todos aviamos caído en la misma trampa de Barragán nos daba joyas dinero todo lo que queríamos y después despertábamos en este lugar a su merced, y si alguno se oponía 2 días en la cámara de tortura.

Ese lugar era espantoso en cuanto llegue a este lugar, le escupí en la cara a Barragán y me mandaron a ese lugar, está bajo tierra, el aire era incluso más caliente que en el exterior, tiene el clásico olor a mo y a sangre por todo el lugar, y sin mencionar que la luz es escasa.

Lo que hacen ay es aún peor, latigazos, torturas inimaginables, violaciones constantes. Lo que a mí me hicieron fue atarme a una silla mientras me metían a una piscina por periodos largos de tiempo, claro sin matarme, también las violaciones por los de seguridad que son alrededor de 200 personas.

Y la más clásica de todas, encerrarte en una habitación totalmente blanca atado y sin ningún ruido. En ese lugar muchos acaban locos yo casi lo hice si no me hubieran sacado de ay para violarme una y otra vez, pero incluso yo tenía un trato especial, no se me permitían marcas en la piel, y tampoco amputaciones.

Y sora fue el que pago por ello, el ya tenía una prótesis, sus orejas eran de gato lo hacía parecer lindo.

-Kurosaki, el señor Barragán quiere verte- sora estaba todavía ,llorando en mis brazos, tenía 15 años y su vida estaba hecha un desastre, no quería dejarlo pero un fuerte brazo me sujeto.

-el señor Barragán…-

-te escuche la primera vez- me solté se su agarre y le di un abrazo a sora.

-regreso en un rato, tranquilízate un poco- deje de abrazarlo, cuando iba a salir de la habitación de dije.

-sabes hoy en la mañana vi que las flores que pusimos la semana pasada ya crecieron- su cara se ilumino, era lo único que le alegraba. Sonreí y empecé a caminar en digresión a la habitación de Barragán, el lugar estaba sobre decorado, pinturas y esculturas con hombres, desnudos en poses eróticas, cabezas de animales, sin mencionar los colores chillantes del lugar, y los enormes jardines de plantas exóticas. Más al fondo estaban los animales, ese podía ser el lugar más bonito del lugar si no supiera lo que nos hacen al morir los animales, subí las escaleras y a punto de abrir la puerta, otro chico apareció ante mí,

-Ichigo-

-hola, akira- akira el chico de los ojos de serpiente, era más alto que yo pero más delgado, sin mencionar que me detesta, bueno creo que todos lo hacen.

Salió de la habitación, llevaba un kimono rojo con el diseño de mariposas, muy diferente al mío que era azul con peses de colores.

-pasa Ichigo- la vos de Barragán se escucho en el interior de la habitación, entre y el lugar estaba hecho un asco, ropa por donde sea, 4 chicos desnudos revuelos en las sabanas de la enorme cama y en el centro, estaba el hombre viejo y gordo totalmente desnudo.

- te ves hermoso el día de hoy- pateo a uno de los chicos que le estaba practicando sexo oral, me miro y se empezó a vestir para luego irse.

Los otros 3 también hicieron lo mismo, dejándome a mi solo.

-que pasa me tienes miedo?- prendió un puro que tenía en la mesa, tan rápido como lo prendió la habitación se impregno de ese olor tan asqueroso, típico de la mariguana, por desgracia ya era un adicto a eso, y el olor solo me trajo paz, y como un imán me acerque al hombre a quitarle su puro, pero inmediatamente sus brazos me atraparon.

-sabes el azul te sienta muy bien- empezó a meter la mano tocando mis muslos, después me quito e kimono con unas tijeras.

-me estorbaba- empezó a besar mi cuello, y a masturbarme, ya no podía negarme había renunciado a toda esperanza de que me rescataran de este infierno, ya había sufrido bastante la primera vez que tuve sexo con Barragán a pesar de su edad el maldito aguantaba bastante bien.

_-dejadme salir!- golpeaba la puerta de la habitación, tenía la ropa rasgada, y un viejo decrepito en la cama._

_-cójanlo antes de que escape- 2 hombres corpulentos me sujetaron de los brazos tirándome en la cama._

_-tranquilo Ichigo veras como lo disfrutas- los 2 hombres acabaron rasgando mi ropa, dejándome completamente desnudo, me colocaron de cuanto patas impidiéndome en moverme, y después una estocada muy fuerte._

_-DENTENTE!- la gritaba pero no me escuchaba, las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, escuchaba las risas de los 2 hombres. _

_Uno de ellos me tenia fuerte mente agarrado del cabello, se bajo los pantalones y metió su miembro en mi boca, lo mordí, pero solo recibí un golpe, y otra vez su miembro en mi boca, el hombre que faltaba estaba grabando todo, fue una eternidad, estaba tumbado en la cama sin fuerzas sangrando por culpa de Barragán, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mi rostro, me cubrí con una sabana roja, Barragán intento quitármela y entonces escupí en su rostro, me golpeo y después los hombres me llevaron a la cámara de tortura para seguir siendo violado por no sé cuantos hombres._

_2 días pase en la locura hasta que por fin Salí, compartía habitación con un muchacho exactamente igual a mí, tenía las orejas de un gato pero en esos momentos me importaba muy poco. _

_Me metí a la bañera y deje que el agua me purificara. _

_Durante los siguientes 5 días estuvo al pendiente de mí, creo que por eso somos amigos._

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, el miembro de Barragán temblaba en mi ano por fin acabaría todo esto.

Y por fin el clímax llego, lleno de sudor y jadeante me levante para irme, pero no pude salir ya que los 2 hombres que me violaron el primer día estaba aquí, mi cuerpo se tenso, instintivamente camine hacia atrás.

-te tengo unos regalos- Barragán estaba a mi lado, tenía una caja enorme de color blanco.

-espero que te guste- después de eso los hombres me dejaron salir.

La caja no pesaba mucho, podía cargarla con una sola mano, pero preferí hacerlo con las 2 por temor a dañar el interior.

No estaba sora así que pude abrir el paquete sin preocupación.

Abrí la caja, lo primero que vi fue una foto de toda mi familia junta con el fondo la foto de mi madre.

Luego el collar que me avía regalado Barragán, y por último el traje negro que me regalo Grimmjow.

Abrase con todas mis fuerzas la tela, las lagrimas salieron de mi, que hacían todas estas cosas aquí, Barragán les abra hecho algo?. Preguntas y preguntas bombardeaban mi cabeza.

Quería ver a mi familia, a pesar de que fui demasiado cruel con ellos, quería abrazarlos perderles perdón, llorar en sus hombros liberarme de esta prisión lujosa.

Agotado por las horas llorando, me acosté en mi cama, guarde todo en la caja blanca 

A la mañana siguiente Barragán me mando llamar.

-te gustaron mis regalos- una sonrisa macabra adornaba el rostro de ese maldito, apreté mis puños con fuerza no podía llorar enfrente de él no lo haría.

-como conseguiste la foto- también me interesaba lo demás pero no podía aguantar las ganas de saber de mi familia.

-mande traerla- un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, Barragán sonrió- no te preocupes no les hice daño-

-y como conseguiste lo demás, si mal no recuerdo mi padre los regalos-

-si así es pero nunca supiste a quien, se las ha había dado a un pordiosero, claro el collar tiene un rastreador y encontramos tus cosas, deberías alegrarte, ese collar vale mucho-

-un rastreador?, para qué?- Barragán tomo un fuerte soplo de su puro y después contesto- te lo dije quiero monopolizarte, quiero controlarte totalmente, pero tal vez lo haga en el exterior pero en tu mente eres libre, por eso el rastreador para un día en un descuido traerte aquí, pero al final no me ayudo en nada- así que todo estaba planeado desde el principio, sonreí con melancolía, todavía recordaba cómo me sentí cuando me dio esa joya, la emoción la alegría todo!, pero para que para ser remplazadas con dolor y sufrimiento.

-una pregunta más-

-dime- Barragán fumaba sin mirarme al parecer no le preocupaba que pudiera escapar.

-por que me diste esos regalos- me miro por unos momentos y después suspiro.

-verte triste me duele, me enamore del niño de cabello naranja y ojos café que me recibía con emoción, pero te veo y parece que ese niño perdió su brillo, por eso intente animarte-

-ese niño que usted dice, ya no existe no es que este triste es que el está muerto y por su culpa- una fuerte bofetada fue la respuesta de Barragán, estaba exaltado.

-como te atreves a decir eso, no lo comprendes todo lo que está en esta isla es gracias a ti, quería un lugar donde pudiéramos estar juntos, rodeado de lujos, pero la soledad de no tenerte me hiso buscar ah otras personas, pensaba que si cumplían con las características físicas bastaba pero ya ves todos los que están aquí no se comparan con usted- respiro hondo y empezó a caminar hacia su sillón.

- ese niño no está muerto, solo está asustado y triste pero con un poco de amor regresara estoy seguro-

Las palabras de Barragán eran de un completo loco, jamás lo amaría ni con todos los lujos ni carisias podría ser feliz pero almenas sacaría ventaja de eso.

-está bien, creo en ti- Barragán me miro feliz como si por fin lo entendiera.

-quiero algo en particular-

-salir de esta isla no es una opción- tenía una corazonada de que diría eso, pero si almenas no puedo salir yo, espero que sora y los demás sí.

-quiero que liberes a todos los demás, ya que me tienes a mí, no creo que sea necesario tenerlos encerrados-

Barragán dudo un momento, y después dijo.

-está bien- se acerco a uno de los guardias.

-llévalos a la salida, y "libérenlos"- por alguna extraña razón sentí preocupación por sus palabras, no confiaba en el.

-almenas puedo despedirme de sora?-

-claro pero que sea rápido- Salí de la habitación en busca de sora, le conté todo, al principio no me creía pero al final cuando le llego el mensaje no podía parar de felicidad.

-no lo puedo creer , ere libre- después se miro la mano.

-bueno, tendré que trabajar en un circo desde ahora- su sonrisa era triste pero en instantes cabio a felicidad.

-tal vez sea famoso ay Ichigo te imaginas yo como una estrella- sonreí al imaginármelo cantando y bailando en programas infantiles.

-espero que sí- lo abrase tan fuerte y después se fue con todos los demás.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a sora, no sé qué paso después, pero el tiempo aquí sigua siendo torturador para mi, ahora estaba en la misma habitación que Barragán, complaciendo cada capricho que él quería, el tiempo paso y un día me mire al espejo, parecía perdido, o más bien muerto, un muerto andante, en esta jaula de oro, esperando el día de mi muerte.

Un día ya no pude mas y intente matar a Barragán, inmediatamente me llevaron a la cámara de tortura.

-por qué Ichigo, yo te amo, que acaso tu no lo haces- estaba encadenado a una cama de madera, no podía moverme, le lance una mirada de odio a Barragán y le conteste.

- no sabes cuánto te odio, jamás te amaría, aunque me dieras la luna- Barragán se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar órdenes en otro idioma, tal vez era español no lo sé.

- que me vas a hacer, matarme- Barragán me miro y dijo.

-voy a hacer que me ames, no importa que te deje loco en el intento- el corazón se empezó a celebrar tenía miedo de que me podrían hacer.

Me colocaron una inyección, me ardía el brazo, grite sin poder evitarlo, era como fuego en mis venas.

-que me diste-

- es un veneno que provoca alucinaciones, pero es demasiado doloroso-

La cabeza me daba vueltas, el cuerpo me dolía y perdía fuerzas.

Sentí como era levantado y colocado en una silla, también como me ataban, y sin darme cuenta era arrojado al agua, mi cuerpo débil y mi mente perdida, empecé a ahogarme, después me sacaron a la superficie.

-te llamas Kurosaki Ichigo-

- me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo-

-tienes 18 años, eres japonés, y amas profundamente a Barragán-

-jamás te amaría-

-ya lo veremos- y otra vez era sumergido en el agua, intentando ahogarme, y otra vez a la superficie.

- pónganle otra dosis- otra vez el piquete, ya casi no recordaba lo que hacía o quién era, luego imágenes de mi en un jardín tomado de la mano con Barragán parecía feliz, si era feliz tal vez realmente lo era pero lo negaba, si tal vez estaba enamorado de él.

-ya me empiezas a amar- luego otra imagen donde da torturado por Barragán me así caer en la cuenta de que no estaba enamorado que tenia alguien esperándome afuera.

-jamás lo lograras- Barragán molesto se retiro dando más ordenes.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura, era electrocutado, envenenado, y quien sabe cuántas cosas mas de repente recuperaba la razón otras bese me desmallaba, ya casi no recordaba quien era.

-denle una dosis más-

-si lo hace puede quedar loco-

-me importa un carajo, el señor Barragán quiere que lo ame, no que este cuerdo- me desvanecí de nuevo.

**3 días después**

-como te sientes Ichigo-

- bien, estoy tomando el té con mi amor, porque estaría mal?- sonreí con ternura al hombre que tenía enfrente, lo amaba con locura, el me daba todo lo que quería y era tan bueno con migo.

-lo siento, todavía me preocupa, que te doliera la cabeza-

- no te preocupes, Barragán no es nada grave- le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Barragán se sonrojo, y continúo tomando el té.

-hoy en un día maravilloso no lo crees-

-claro que lo creo, estoy a tu lado- de pronto unos disparos se escucharon a lo lejos.

-que sucede amor?, tengo miedo-

-no te preocupes, tal vez sea una rata- Barragán se levanto de su asiento y fue en digresión a los disparos. Dejándome totalmente solo.

Luego un ruido se escucho en los arbustos, asustado pensando que era la rata tome mi cuchara y me puse en guardia.

Para mi sorpresa no era una rata lo que apareció ante mí, o solo que las ratas fueran hombres bien tonificados con cabello y ojos azules.

-Ichigo-


	18. Chapter 18

Opt. Grimmjow

Todo era mi culpa, yo lleve a ichigo a pandemonium, por mi culpa estaba esta en esta isla atrapado con Barragán, todo es mi culpa.

Me odiaba a mi mismo, ¿pero por que? ¿Que no era esa mi intención? Destruirlo.

Claro que lo quería pero no de esa manera, solo quería que se enamorara y sufriera un poco por el amor continuara con su vida, pero ya no seria un idiota enamoradizo, todo era por su bien, pero esto, ser secuestrado por la mafia de quien sabe donde, tratado como una puta andrajosa y que no recordara nada con claridad, no quería nada de esto para el y todo por mi maldita culpa.

-mira que tenemos aquí, una rata de alcantarilla- lo mire a los ojos, ese maldito anciano, si no fuera por que estaba atrapado lo estrangularía con mis propias manos.

-como te atreves a entrar en este lugar, TU NO DEVERIAS ESTAR A QUI! PERTURBAS LA PAZ DE MI ADORADO- la voz de Barragán era dura. Pero me resulto tan infantil aquel reproche que no pude evitar reírme.

-tu adorado- incline la cabeza un poco para verlo mejor- el no te pertenece, no le pertenece a nadie, es una persona no algo que puedas monopolizar-

Recibí un golpe en la cara, con lo que parecía un látigo, con esta maldita luz no logro ver nada, y el olor a cadáveres y humedad no me dejaban concentrarme en nada.

Empecé a sentir algo caliente en el lugar donde había sido golpeado, luego me di cuenta que era sangre. No le tome mucha importancia.

-cometiste un gran error al venir aquí, tus amiguitos policías son unos inútiles.- Barragán se acerco a mi oído, pude detectar el olor de un perfume, demasiado dulce para ser de un anciano, y demasiado familiar para mi, era el olor de ichigo.

-sabes lo que les hicimos, los empalamos, se que no es muy estético, pero quería que sufrieran, este lugar es sagrado para mi y no voy a permitir que mas ratas se metan-

Barragán me miro con asco, como si fuera una especie de animal repulsivo.

-Me donnent le poison-

Un hombre de apariencia sombría le dio una jeringuilla con un líquido de color morado.

Intente soltarme de las cadenas pero fue inútil, Barragán enterró la aguja en mi cuello sin piedad y sentí como el liquido recorría mi cuerpo, era como tener fuego en la sangre, no pude evitarlo grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones pudieron, respiraba con dificultad.

-que me as dado- dije con mucho esfuerzo, todavía sentía el dolor en mi cuerpo

-OH no es nada, una mezcla especial- miro a los alrededores y tomo un frasco don una rana de color amarillo.

-conoces a este amiguito, se llama **Phillobates terribillis****,** o conocida como **La Rana flecha venenosa Dorada, su piel esta cubierta de un veneno llamado Batracotoxina****, es muy letal sabes- Barragán sonreía, parecía un maestro enseñando a su alumno preferido.**

**-** Dos centésimas de gramo en el torrente sanguíneo endurecen los nervios y provocan paro cardiorrespiratorio en un adulto, y claro la muerte es realmente dolorosa, pero tarda un poco así que si me disculpas me retiro-

La puerta de metal se movía con lentitud, pude apreciar con claridad los jardines llenos de flores llamativas, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención, era la dulce sonrisa que ichigo puso al ver a Barragán.

Después quede en completa oscuridad, me sentía cansado, no podía respirar bien, el miedo se apodero de mi, que pasaría con migo, moriría sin remedio aquí solo en la porquería, que pasaría con Nell, no quería dejarla sola, OH mi dulce hermanita, espero que me perdones por dejarte sola, pero no puedo continuar, es demasiado el cansancio que siento, necesito dormir un poco.

-perdóname Nell, mi hermosa hermanita perdóname Ichigo, perdóname-

Las lágrimas se derramaban lentamente por mis mejillas, mientras me quedaba dormido.

Opt. Ichigo. Momentos antes

-Ichigo-

Mire al hombre que estaba frente a mí, era alto de cabello y ojos azules, estaba perfectamente tonificado, era guapo.

-como sabe mi nombre- tal vez lo conocía.

-soy yo Grimmjow, ichigo no te acuerdas de mí-

-lo siento, no recuerdo mucho, me lastime la cabeza ase poco y al parecer no recuerdo muchas cosas- el hombre respiraba con dificultad, lo mire mejor y estaba todo lleno de tierra, ¿Qué hace todo lleno de tierra?

-ichigo, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-eh, ¿por que?-

-corres peligro, con Barragán- me tomo de la mano, eh intento jalarme, pero me aferre a la mesita del jardín.

-déjeme, no pienso ir a ningún lugar con usted-

-DEJATE DE PAYASADAS Y VAMONOS DE ESTE LUGAR- me jalo con tal fuerza que no pude mantenerme aferrado a la mesita, empecé a gritar por ayuda, tan pronto como grite, 5 hombres aparecieron a ayudarme, y golpearon al hombre con tanta fuerza que pensé que lo iban a matar .

-LO VAN A MATAR- grite los hombres se detuvieron pero no lo soltaban, en eso llego Barragán.

- Que qu'il se passe?-

- Monsieur cet homme voulait faire du mal à l'jeune- Barragán acostumbraba a hablar en francés con sus hombres, no se si lo hacia, por que ellos solo hablan eso o era para que no me entere de lo que les dice, sea cual sea era frustrante.

Barragán miro al hombre, como dijo que se llamaba, ¿Grimmjow?, por que me era tan familiar.

- Emmenez-le jeune-

Los hombres se lo llevaron a la cámara que no puedo entrar.

-regreso en unos momentos- Barragán me beso en los labios y se fue.

Yo en tanto me puse a jugar con las flores, a pesar del calor es me encanta estar cuidando las flores, ay de muchos colores y formas.

Después de un rato, Barragán salio de ese lugar, corrí a abrazarlo.

-jaja, cuidado ya no soy tan joven-

-perdón-

-OH mira, se te callo la liga del cabello- toque mi cabello inconscientemente, no me había fijado, busque la liga, y la encontré atorada en las ramitas de una flor.

-mira Barragán que curiosa flor- arenque un ramito para que lo viera mas de cerca.

-OH parece un ramo que se les da a las novias en su boda, pero versión miniatura-

-Si tienes razón- arranqué más y más ramitos asta hacer uno que pareciera un ramo verdadero.

-ya parece todo un ramo de novia- se lo di a Barragán y el me miro extrañado.

-se supone que la novia lleva el ramo no el novio-

-¿y quien dijo que yo seria la novia?-

-ósea que me quieres ver en un vestido blanco, a mi- me hice una imagen mental de Barragán en vestido de novia, la descarte al instante.

-bueno yo seré la novia ya que me vería mejor- Barragán sonrió-claro que si. ¿Que tienes en las manos?- mire mis manos estaban pegajosas.

-no lo se, me voy a lavar mas manos.- justo cuando me iba a ir, escuche un helicóptero acercarse, me fije en el cielo, no solo era uno eran 5.

Los hombres de Barragán empezaron a dispararles, Barragán corrió hacia mí, uno de sus hombres nos llevaba, hacia la azotea, según Barragán ay tenia un helicóptero por si necesitábamos salir.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la azotea, una bomba callo y el helicóptero se destruyo, corrimos hacia otro lado, pero mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir débil, Barragán se dio cuenta y nos escondimos en una habitación, me recosté en la cama me costaba respirar y no podía moverme.

-me siento mal- Barragán se sentó a mi lado - tranquilo todo estará bien-

Pasaron horas, se escuchaban muchos disparos, tenia miedo, me aferre a la mano de Barragán tan duro que mis nudillos estaban blancos.

-tu también te ves mal- dije jadeando.

-no es nada, solo estoy cansado recuerda soy un viejo-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la habitación se lleno de un gas que hacia que me ardieran los ojos y me costara mas trabajo respirar.

Hombres armados y con extrañas mascaras entraron se llevaron a Barragán y al hombre que nos acompañaba lo asesinaron.

-ayuda- dije casi en un susurro, la tos no me dejaba ni respirar.

Unos fuertes brazos me levantaron de la cama y me pusieron una de sus mascaras.

Podía respirar un poco mejor pero aun así sentía como si cada exhalación me robara parte de mi vida.

Me subieron a un helicóptero, buscaba a Barragán por todas partes pero no lo encontraba.

Llegamos a un hospital, me dieron primeros auxilios, pero después me llevaron a otro hospital mucho mejor, creo que asta salimos del país por que podía ver los carteles y estaban en japonés.

Ay me inyectaron tantas cosas, me hicieron tantas pruebas, y después de un tiempo me sentí mejor.

-tiene visitas- 4 personas aparecieron ante mi , un hombre de 40 años de cabello negro y ojos café, 2 niñas de 15 años una de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño claro, y por ultimo una chica que podría tener mi edad también tenia el cabello negro.

Todos me miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ichigo te extrañamos tanto- sentí los fuertes brazos del hombre al abrasarme, por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien, como si un agujero en mi corazón por fin era llenado. Pero quienes eran estas personas.

-por que no hablas ichigo- la chica de cabello negro me miraba desafiante.

-como saben quien soy yo, no las conozco- se miraron entre ellos pero la niña de cabello castaño empezó a llorar con mas ganas.

-ICHIGO, SOMOS TU FAMILIA, NO TE ACUERDAS DE NOSOTROS- mi familia, así que tenia familia, en todo este tiempo nunca me puse a pensar en eso.

-no lo recuerdo, me duele la cabeza- sentía como si un rayo partiera mi cerebro, y luego el intenso calor. Llamaron a la enfermera y al doctor. Me dieron algo para calmar el dolor, retomaron muestras de sangre y me metieron a una maquina que era para ver mi cerebro.

Cuando acabaron regrese a esa habitación y ay estaba mi supuesta familia.

-tenemos que hablar- el doctor entro en la habitación todos nos callamos.

- no se como empezar- el hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada fría tenia unos papeles en la mano.

-toma, tu lo entenderás y se los explicaras- le entrego los papeles a "mi padre" y se fue, pasaron varios minutos mi padre se puso a llorar al acabar de leer lo que venia en ellos.

-que pasa- dije con miedo.

El hombre se calmo un poco y empezó a hablar

-ichigo, veras en el tiempo que estuviste ausente, el hombre que te secuestro ese Barragán- dijo el nombre con tanto desprecio- el te estuvo envenenando, por eso no recuerdas nada, mira tal ves no te acuerdes pero al parecer te inyectaron una fuerte dosis de hioscina y estramonio, la hioscina hace que pierdas la voluntad y pierdas la memoria y la hioscina causa fuertes alucinaciones-

-eso no me dice nada- lo mire confundido.

-no podrás volver a recordad nada de tu vida pasada, tu cerebro esta muy dañado y probablemente toda tu vida sufras una que otra alucinación menor- me quede atónito

-Barragán jamás aria algo como eso el me amaba y yo también-

-no lo entiendes ichigo, es el veneno lo que te hace pensar así-

-ESTAS MINTIENDO!, YO LO AMO- empecé a gritar y aventar todo lo que tenia mi alcance. Salieron de la habitación y me dejaron solo, empecé a llorar, todo era mentira, Barragán nunca me haría daño.

Quise despejar mi mente así que prendí la televisión. Estaban las noticias iba a cambiarle pero algo llamo mi atención.

En la pantalla estaban pasando lo de la isla de Barragán.

-ayer fue atrapado el hombre mas buscado en 13 países, por trata de blancas, narcotráfico y asesinato. En su escondite se encontraron 15 muchachos decapitados en una fosa común, la policía solo pudo salvar a 2 personas que se encuentran en el hospital de karakura. Un muchacho de 18 años llamado kurosaki ichigo y 22 años Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, este ultimo esta en estado critico.

Apague la TV, no poda creerlo todo era verdad, me había mentido, Barragán me había mentido, llore con tanta fuerza, asta quedarme dormido.


	19. Chapter 19

Opt Ulquiorra

Cuando me entere que Grimmjow fue a salvar a el muchacho contacte a la gente mas poderosa que conocía, no crean que solo soy el futuro dueño de una empresa, no era mucho mas que eso, tengo cierto poder político por todo el mundo claro nadie mas lo sabe, pero no es de importancia.

Me había puesto en contacto con la policía local de Haití, idiotas claro no podían creer que tenían a una persona sumamente peligrosa en su país, casi les declaro la guerra si no fuera por mi prima Nell que me tranquilizó, los convencí de entrar con el poder militar de otro país, pero fue demasiado tarde en el lugar estaba una masacre 13 policías estaba empalados en la entrada de la pequeña isla, aterrado por la idea que el estuviera muerto empecé una masacre duro alrededor de 7 horas ya que el poder militar que tenían era muy bueno.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron mas tranquilas baje a buscarlo. Encontré una puerta de metal, perfectamente escondida, tardaron unos minutos en abrirla, cuando por fin cedió la puerta un olor a putrefacción lleno el aire empezamos a buscar por todo el lugar, había un laboratorio con una gran gama de venenos una fosa común donde encontramos por lo menos 15 cadáveres, estaba perdiendo la esperanza asta que escuche un jadeo, corrí con la esperanza que fuera el.

Lo mire por unos instantes estaba tan blanco como el papel, atado a la pared con unas cadenas, levanté su rostro, estaba tan frió como un muerto sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, pero a pesar de que los tenia abiertos no parecía que me estuviera viendo.

Llame a un paramédico, lo sacaron con urgencia del lugar. Cuando lo subían al helicóptero me di cuenta que también el muchacho y el anciano fueron encontrados. No pensé mas en ellos estaba concentrado en mi primo.

En el hospital que nos atendían era demasiado censillo y carecía de muchas cosas sin pensarlo 2 beses lo saque del país lo lleve al mejor hospital de todo estados unidos.

Estaba rezando para que sobreviviera, yo rezando a quien sabe quien, yo el que no creía en nada ni en nadie rezaba a algo que quizás no existiera.

-familiares de Grimmjow- Corrí hacia el medico, estaba pálido sabia por su rostro que no eran buenas noticias.

-soy su primo- el medico me miro con tristeza

-esta muy mal, logramos sacar todo el veneno pero su corazón esta muy débil, creo que no pasara de esta noche- sentí como si el mundo dejara de moverse, todo quedaba congelado y yo era el único conciente, la tristeza se apodero de mi, todos los recuerdos que tenia de el se rompían tan frágiles como cristales. Los segundos pasaron no fui consiente de eso asta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-enserio cuanto lo siento- tenia sus manos aferradas a las mías, quise soltarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, senti como mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, quise llorar pero las lagrimas no salían.

-no ay ninguna posibilidad- dije en un susurró – ¿no queda ni única posibilidad?- esta ves lo mire a los ojos.

-Si ay un donador de corazón compatible ay un 40% de probabilidad que sobreviva- sin pensarlo 2 veces acepte ser el donador, las pruebas dieron positivo, podía salvarle la vida a la única persona que ame, y que lo tal ves también pensó como yo.

Escribí una carta diciéndole todo, mis sentimientos, mi decisión y una promesa.

Se la entregue a Nell, y la abrasé con tanta fuerza, le pedí perdón por todo, le dije que en realidad la amaba.- crees que funcione?- me dijo con su tímida voz le bese la frente y le dije- no lo se, pero que dios sea piadoso- ella salio de la habitación dejándome solo con Grimmjow, me senté a su lado y empecé a llorar, iba a morir pero por el bien de el, cerré los ojos y le di un sube beso en los labios.

Cuando estuve listo me llevaron al quirófano, a mi lado estaba Grimmjow, le tome la mano. Era el ultimo favor que les pedí a los médicos que me dejaran estar así en la operación.

-esta listo- me pregunto la enfermera, me aferre a la mano de grimmjow y asentí, la aguja clavada en mi piel, el sedante, la luz blanca. Eso fue todo, cerré los ojos y jamás los volveré a abrir.

2 semanas después.

OPT Grimmjow

Empecé a abrí los ojos con lentitud, la luz me lastimaba los ojos.

-hermano- la voz de Nell, la busque pero mi vista era torpe todavía. – Estoy aquí- sentí su calida mano. Le bese, estaba vivo, se me dio la oportunidad de vivir estaba tan feliz por eso.

Mi vista ya estaba mejor, y pude apreciar a mi hermana en todo su esplendor.

Estaba toda vestida de negro, los ojos llorosos y tenia un papel en la mano.

-que pasa- le pregunte, ella solo derramo una lagrima y me entrego el papel. –tienes que leerlo en privado- dicho eso se fue.

Era una carta, tenía mi nombre escrito con una excelente caligrafía, era de Ulquiorra.

_Grimmjow cuando leas estoy yo estaré 2 metros bajo tierra, solo quería decirte que te amo y quiero que me disculpes por todo lo que hice, eran mis celos los que dominaban mi cabeza, pero no quiero hablar de eso, te preguntaras por que estoy muerto. _

_Bueno cuando te sacamos de ese lugar, estabas en un estado critico, morirías sin remedio me ofrecí como donador por que la simple idea de estar en un mundo sin ti era imposible, te estoy dando mi corazón, cuídalo bien, vive la vida que yo no tendré, al chico que amas, dale todo el cariño que no tendré, eso es lo que quiero. _

_Prométeme que siempre lo harás feliz, no le niegues lo que yo les estoy entregando._

_No te estoy recriminando nada, al contrario te debo las gracias por aparecer en mi vida y llenarla de color, por que sin ti habría muerto hace mucho._

_Gracias: Ulquiorra._

Me toque el pecho, tenia una cicatriz, no lo podía creer, estaba muerto las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, un nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar.

No sabia que hacer, el era una persona especial para mi, no solo por ser mi primo el fue mi primer amor, no lo supe hasta este momento.

No pude contenerme, llore en silencio, gritaba su nombre, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Las ganas de morir martillaban mi cabeza, pero siempre lo descartaba, no iba a romper mi promesa, viviría aunque en lo mas profundo de mi corazón deseara lo contrario, amaría al chico por el resto de mis días, lo haría feliz, seriamos felices asta que los cielos se quemen y la tierra se congele.

Viviría por el por todas las personas que murieron, y cobraría venganza del que nos hizo daño.

OPT Nell

Todo se fue a la mierda, mis primeros amigos, mi familia, todo se vino a bajo como un castillo de cristal roto por una piedra.

Los últimos meses fueron una tortura para mí, seguía teniendo ese sueño, una y otra vez mi alma no esta en paz, mi primo se fue, jamás lo odie cuando me dijo su decisión, llore tanto, no quería perder a nadie, pero eso es imposible.

Rukia nos culpaba de todo lo que le paso a ichigo, en parte tenia razón por eso nos regresamos a Alemania ay se hizo la operación.

Me dolía tanto, mis 2 amigos me odiaban por todo, sentía una fuerte frustración. Me quede sola como al principio, ese era mi destino, estoy maldita nadie quiere a los malditos.

Me odie tanto a mi misma, siempre fui rechazada es algo normal para mi, pero no importa cuantas veces pace, siempre me dolerá igual.

Enterramos a Ulquiorra en el cementerio familiar, no muy lejos de la mansión. Grimmjow escogió el lugar, cerca de un sauce, en el acantilado con la vista al mar, era el lugar mas bonito de todo nuestro terreno, podías pasar horas sentado ay viendo como el sol se oculta, con la acogedora sombra de el árbol, y no importa cuantas veces estés en ese lugar siempre te llenara de paz, por eso escogió ese lugar, Ulquiorra merecía paz, y aunque no sepa que pasa después de la muerte espero que este en un lugar mejor.

-es hora de irnos- Grimmjow caminaba lento, demasiado lento, le tome de la mano.

-tendremos que aprender a vivir en esta casa de ahora en adelante-

Los 2 guardamos silencio mientras caminábamos, escuchando a los pájaros cantar, recordando e intentando olvidar.


End file.
